Chimères
by GoldenHarlequin
Summary: Première partie. James Holden mène une vie tranquille dans la ville de Cérès. Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'une lycanthrope avec une mystérieuse cargaison ne frappe à sa porte et qu'il se fasse attaquer pour finir entre les mains des vampires. Que peut-elle donc bien transporter pour que les deux peuples veuillent la retrouver à ce point? Vampires et loups-garous AU.
1. Bienvenue à Cérès

**Note: l'univers et les personnages de The Expanse ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfiction s'appuie principalement sur la série sans la reprendre complètement, et si elle inclut quelques éléments tirés des livres, il n'est cependant pas nécessaire de les avoir lus pour la comprendre.**

* * *

Les derniers rayons de soleil avaient à peine disparu pour laisser place à la nuit, que l'alarme du portable posé sur la table de chevet se déclencha. La jeune femme roula aussitôt sur le côté, arrachant un glapissement aux ressorts, coupa la sonnerie, puis rejeta vivement les couvertures. Une fois habillée, elle s'empara du sac à dos dissimulé sous le lit, et en sortit une petite mallette. Ses doigts composèrent presque d'eux-mêmes la combinaison. Il y eu un cliquètement familier, suivi d'un bref soupir de soulagement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un flacon en verre rempli d'une substance d'un bleu soutenu. Il était toujours là. Satisfaite, elle remit la mallette à sa place, attrapa le reste de ses affaires et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de l'hôtel. Cette dernière lui résista un instant avant de céder. Elle enjamba le rebord et atterrit souplement deux étages plus bas, près des voitures. Elle se redressa et huma l'air. Aucun danger immédiat. Une expression déterminée sur le visage, elle ajusta les bretelles et se mit à courir.

 **Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Cérès**

Joe Miller regarda avec résignation le couple assis non loin de lui s'extasier à propose de leur prochaine visite, les yeux rivés sur leur guide touristique qui n'avait rien à envier à un annuaire, appareil photo autour du cou et t-shirt clamant leur amour pour New York sur le dos. Il avait été comme eux, à une époque. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que la ville avait cessé de le charmer. Peut-être était-ce parce que lorsqu'il voyait une ruelle, il s'interrogeait sur le trafic qui devait s'y dérouler à la faveur de l'obscurité, ou encore parce que lorsque tout le monde parlait du nouveau building qui partait à l'assaut du ciel, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la corruption et au détournement d'argent. Déformation professionnelle diraient certains. Si vous voulez son avis, c'était de la lucidité.

Quand les touristes se levèrent, il comprit qu'il était arrivé à sa station, mais ne se décolla pas de la paroi avant que le gros de la horde ne soit descendu. Il enfila plusieurs rues, et eut à peine le temps de sortir de l'ascenseur que sa chef le convoqua.

Le bureau du capitaine Shaddid était tout de verre, métal et lignes franches, à l'image de celle qui l'occupait.

« Votre nouvelle enquête » l'informa-t-elle en lui tendant un dossier qui devait être aussi épais que la chemise qu'il portait. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur la photographie d'une jeune asiatique aux longs cheveux bruns.

« Juliette Andromeda Mao, 25 ans. Son père nous a signalé sa disparition il y a quelques jours, mais pense plutôt à une fugue. Ils ne s'entendaient plus très bien. Vous comprendrez qu'il veut que cela se fasse dans la plus grande discrétion. »

Miller retint un ricanement. Oh oui, il comprenait. Jules-Pierre Mao était un des hommes les plus riches et les plus influents de la ville, à la tête d'une firme pionnière en matière d'infrastructures et d'équipements scientifiques. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que le visage de sa fille se retrouve en une de tous les journaux. Viendraient les questions, les rumeurs et les soupçons, lesquels pouvaient miner sa crédibilité auprès de ses associés, voire détruire sa famille.

« Bien m'dame. » Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, son interlocutrice fit signe à quelqu'un qui attendait à l'extérieur. Un jeune homme en blouson matelassé entra.

« Bonjour, capitaine », sourit-il poliment. La policière le salua d'un signe de la tête et reporta son attention sur l'enquêteur.

« Votre nouveau co-équipier, Dimitri Havelock.

— Enchanté » dit ce dernier. Miller ignora sa main tendue et le scruta par-dessous le rebord de son chapeau. Jeune, plutôt bien bâti, avenant, avec l'air du gars dévoué pour protéger son prochain et sauver l'humanité. Il ne lui donnait pas trois semaines avant d'aller pleurer demander une mutation. S'il ne se faisait pas tuer avant.

Légèrement décontenancé par son manque de réaction, Havelock laissa retomber sa main.

« Ouais, moi de même » Miller finit-il par lâcher.

La famille de Julie habitait un penthouse en plein cœur de Manhattan. Un homme à la raie et au costume impeccables conduisit les deux policiers jusqu'à Monsieur Mao, qui les reçut avec son épouse dans un salon dont la taille, estima Miller, devait faire celle de son appartement. A l'invitation de leur hôte, le vieil enquêteur s'enfonça dans le canapé en cuir et refusa toute boisson, contrairement à son partenaire, et entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Merci de nous recevoir. Nous sommes là pour parler de votre fille, Julie. Vous avez dit penser à une fugue plutôt qu'à un enlèvement ?

— C'est exact.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » L'homme aux cheveux argentés prit une courte inspiration. Au même moment, Ariadne Mao revint avec le café de Havelock –avec de la crème s'il vous plaît, sans sucre. Merci, c'est très aimable à vous.

« Ces derniers temps, Julie fréquentait des activistes qui luttent contre le capitalisme. Je respecte ses différences d'opinions, inspecteur Miller, mais ce sont des gens peu recommandables, violents. Elle a abandonné ses études du jour au lendemain alors qu'elle était promise à une brillante carrière de physicienne, et a quitté la maison. Nous avons essayé de la contacter, mais elle a ignoré tous nos appels et nos messages. »

Sa femme serra sa main et lui sourit faiblement. Du coin de l'œil, Miller vit son co-équipier griffonner sur un calepin.

« Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où elle aurait pu aller ? »

Les époux échangèrent un regard. « Nous pensons qu'elle s'est peut-être rendue dans la Ceinture, à Cérès. Plusieurs personnes avec lesquelles elle était en contact viennent de là-bas.

— Vous parlez des activistes ? Vous pourriez nous donner des noms ou nous les décrire ? intervint Havelock.

— Je suis désolé, je ne les ai jamais vus et il est hautement improbable qu'ils utilisent leurs véritables identités. Je sais simplement que leur groupe s'appelle Far Horizons Foundation. »

Le stylo se mit à gratter de plus belle contre le papier.

« J'aimerais jeter un œil à sa chambre, si ça ne vous dérange pas, déclara Miller.

— Bien sûr, inspecteur. Suivez-moi. »

Le parquet et les tons crème qui recouvraient les murs donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la pièce, une impression accentuée par la lumière que laissait entrer la baie vitrée. Tous les meubles étaient faits de bois, que ce soit le lit, la table de chevet, l'immense bibliothèque ou le bureau. Un cadre photo posé sur ce dernier, à côté de l'ordinateur portable, attira l'attention du policier qui le prit afin de l'examiner de plus près. C'était Julie Mao, souriante et un peu plus jeune, les bras passés autour des épaules d'un garçon et d'une fille qui se tenaient de chaque côté d'elle. À en juger par leur ressemblance, il devait s'agir de deux des autres enfants de la fratrie.

« Clarissa et Petyr, confirma le père. Ils ne savent rien encore de ce qui s'est passé avec leur grande sœur. »

Miller reposa la photo. « Nous allons devoir emporter l'ordinateur et fouiller la chambre pour d'éventuels indices.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez, inspecteur. Mais je vous en prie, retrouvez ma fille. »

* * *

Le Canterbury était rempli du cliquetis des verres, du bruit des conversations et des éclats de rire des personnes qui cherchaient à se détendre après une semaine de travail. Derrière le comptoir, un jeune homme brun essuyait des verres lorsqu'il remarqua l'arrivée d'une nouvelle cliente. Il jeta nonchalamment son torchon sur l'épaule et alla la voir.

« Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

— Une bière, s'il vous plaît.

— Ça marche. » Il revint peu de temps après, sa boisson à la main et un sourire aux lèvres. « Et voilà. » Elle le remercia et ne lui prêta plus attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle constate qu'il se tenait toujours devant elle, immobile.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

« Vous êtes de passage ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. » Si certains habitants de Cérès aimaient passer le week-end dans les autres villes en périphérie de New York qui composaient ce qu'on appelait la Ceinture, l'inverse était aussi vrai. Et jamais il n'aurait oublié une femme à la peau mate et aux yeux en amande, dont la chevelure bouclée était rasée sur les côtés.

« Je suis arrivée il y a quelques jours.

— C'est vous qui allez reprendre le garage ? » L'ancien gérant, déjà présent à l'arrivée d'Holden à Cérès il y a plusieurs années et apparemment depuis encore beaucoup plus longtemps que ça comme il l'apprit par la suite, s'était décidé à laisser sa place et partir couler ses vieux jours au soleil avec son épouse.

Elle l'observa un instant.

« Vous paraissez surpris. Vous imaginiez un homme, je suppose ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je - ».

« Holden ! interrompit un de ses collègues. Sert les autres clients au lieu de flirter ! ». Le barman grimaça, puis lâcha un léger soupir avant de s'éloigner sous le regard amusé de son interlocutrice. Sa tâche accomplie, il revint aussitôt la voir, bien décider à dissiper tout possible malentendu.

« Pour tout à l'heure, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'ai rien du tout contre les mécaniciennes, expliqua-t-il. Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. On n'en voit pas beaucoup par ici. »

Elle sourit, puis lui tendit une main aux longs doigts fins.

« Naomi Nagata.

— James Holden, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Bienvenue à Cérès. »


	2. A brûle-pourpoint

**Chapitre 2 : À brûle-pourpoint**

Des silhouettes vêtues de noir se glissèrent sans bruit entre les décombres du bâtiment. L'air empestait la fumée et la chair calcinée. Le centre de recherches scientifiques se situait dans un lieu relativement isolé, mais la police et les pompiers ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Sur un signe de leur chef, les hommes se dispersèrent, armes à la main et les sens aux aguets : rien n'indiquait la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Le groupe resté près de l'entrée emprunta plusieurs couloirs, puis celui qui le dirigeait ordonna de s'arrêter. À quelques mètres devant eux gisaient des corps complètement noircis, leur bouche aux canines aiguisées ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Le lieutenant s'accroupit près de l'un d'entre eux et entreprit de l'examiner, tandis que ses frères d'armes inspectaient les environs. Grâce à sa vue perçante, il distingua des traces de lacération à la gorge et en divers autres endroits. Son expression s'assombrit. Il vérifia les autres corps, puis s'arrêta. Celui-ci était différent. Un impact de balle marquait sa poitrine. Il la dégagea à l'aide d'une pince.

« Gardienne Grimes au rapport, monsieur ». D'un geste, il lui fit signe de poursuivre. « Nous n'avons trouvé aucun survivant et les ordinateurs ont été endommagés dans l'incendie. Je doute que l'on arrive à en tirer quelque chose. Le système de vidéo surveillance a également été coupé. Tout laisse penser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un accident.

— En effet, acquiesça-t-il d'une voix calme et posée. Les corps portent des traces de griffures, sauf un qui avait une balle en argent dans la poitrine.

— Il y en a un deuxième. Blessure par balle, lui aussi. Pourquoi les lycanthropes s'en prendraient à un laboratoire pharmaceutique ?

— Très bonne question », dit-il en se redressant. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient personne à interroger à ce sujet. Il était également peu probable que les loups-garous aient pu neutraliser tous les vampires à eux deux, même avec l'effet de surprise. Un ou plusieurs de leurs complices avaient dû réussir à s'échapper.

« Il faut immédiatement prévenir les Archontes. »

* * *

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Holden lorsqu'il aperçut le nouveau nom, inscrit dans un style aux accents rétro, à l'entrée du garage : Rocinante. Il pénétra à l'intérieur. Une odeur de caoutchouc brûlé et d'essence flottait dans l'air. L'une des voitures qui occupaient l'espace avait le capot relevé, dissimulant l'homme penché au-dessus du moteur. Mais le barman n'eût pas besoin de voir celui-ci pour savoir qui il était, ou plutôt ce qu'il était. Son sourire s'effaça, son regard se durcit. L'inconnu se redressa et baissa le capot dans un claquement sec, avant d'attraper un chiffon et de s'approcher de lui. Les manches de son bleu de travail, roulées, laissaient apparaître des bras à la musculature puissante et recouverts de tatouages.

L'agressivité et le défi qu'Holden lut dans son regard bleu gris démentaient son attitude calme alors qu'il essuyait ses mains pleines de cambouis, sans un mot. Le brun ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter : ils savaient tous les deux ce que cela représentait. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer pendant un long moment, trop long au goût du serveur, bien qu'il ait l'habitude de ce genre de confrontations. L'homme en face de lui ne savait vraiment pas qui il était, ou bien il s'en moquait, tout simplement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait affaire à un individu qui était soit dangereux, soit suicidaire.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un pour vous, patron » appela-t-il d'une voix bourrue sans le quitter des yeux, avant de poser le chiffon et de tourner délibérément le dos à James. Un geste qui indiquait de façon claire et sans équivoque qu'il ne le considérait pas comme une menace, ni assez fort pour avoir le dessus sur lui. Holden serra les poings, mais ne fit rien. Naomi n'aimerait certainement pas qu'ils se battent sur son lieu de travail, et il ignorait si leur relation était autre que professionnelle. Ses mains se desserrèrent lorsque l'inconnu s'éloigna et que la jeune femme fit son apparition.

« Monsieur Holden. Vous avez un problème avec votre voiture, ou vous êtes venu vérifier si j'étais bien ce que je prétendais être ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, sur un ton qui laissait transparaître une pointe d'amusement.

« Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais que ma voiture a refusé de démarrer ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? ». Elle le regarda avec la même expression que la veille, le sourcil relevé. Non, elle ne le croirait pas.

« J'ai simplement pensé que je pourrais venir faire un tour, voir comment ça se passe. Et il semble que les affaires démarrent plutôt bien » dit-il en désignant les véhicules.

« Il faut dire qu'être le seul garage en plein centre-ville, ça aide. » Il hocha la tête, et le silence s'installa un court instant, au cours duquel ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Les yeux de Naomi, d'un brun riche qui lui rappelait la terre après la pluie, étaient emplis de bienveillance. Holden se racla légèrement la gorge.

« J'ai vu le nouveau nom que vous lui avez donné. Fan de Don Quichotte ?

— Ça ne vient pas de moi. C'est Amos qui l'a trouvé » expliqua-t-elle en indiquant d'un mouvement de la tête la direction dans laquelle le mécanicien était parti.

Ainsi il s'appelait Amos. Holden le nota soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête. Il aurait préféré avoir un point commun avec son interlocutrice, plutôt qu'avec lui. Son mécontentement dû se lire se lire sur son visage, parce qu'elle demanda :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

— Non, non, tout va bien » s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Une fois encore, elle ne fut pas dupe.

« Il a un bon fond. Il n'est juste pas toujours très…sociable. » Holden songea un instant à ce que ça devait donner à l'approche de la pleine lune, et espéra que son ami savait suffisamment se maîtriser. Pour le bien de Naomi comme pour le sien.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, il va falloir que je retourne travailler.

— Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Je voulais simplement vous demander…je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion la dernière fois…d'où est-ce que vous venez ?

— Je suis Ceinturienne. » Elle ne donna pas plus de précisions, et il n'insista pas. Une question à la fois, Holden. Cependant, cela ne laissait que deux possibilités puisqu'elle était nouvelle à Cérès : elle était originaire soit de Ganymède, soit d'Eros.

« Et vous ? s'enquit-elle.

— De la côte ouest. »

La surprise marqua ses traits. « Vous avez traversé tout le pays pour venir vous installer ici ?

— J'avais besoin d'un changement de décor » expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

« Je vais vous laisser tranquille, finit par dire le barman. Bonne journée.

— Bonne journée, Monsieur Holden. »

* * *

« Il est comme moi » lâcha soudainement Amos.

Son amie se figea alors qu'elle était en train de verser les pâtes dans un grand saladier pour le dîner, et tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« Ton Holden, il est comme moi » expliqua-t-il tout en surveillant la cuisson de la viande. Ce serait bientôt prêt. Il avait pris soin de faire cuire celle de Naomi avant pour qu'elle n'ait pas à attendre. Elle n'aimait pas quand c'était saignant.

« Il a une place élevée dans la hiérarchie. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. »

Naomi resta silencieuse un instant, repensant à leur conversation. Sa réponse avait été très vague quand elle lui avait à son tour demandé d'où il venait, tout comme la sienne. Elle ne pouvait donc pas le lui reprocher. Et cela ne servait à rien de commencer à s'inquiéter et s'imaginer des choses à propos d'Holden alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas. Tout ce qu'elle y gagnerait, c'était des cheveux blancs et une vie sociale plus que limitée.

« Ça ne change rien du tout, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec lui, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. On vient de se rencontrer. » Elle posa le récipient sur la table. « Mais je dois dire qu'il a l'air gentil et plutôt charmant. »

Le mécanicien la dévisagea un long moment avant d'embrocher la viande et d'en remplir une assiette à ras bord. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Naomi pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

« Il ne t'attirera que des ennuis. Il pose beaucoup trop de questions. »

* * *

« _Un incendie s'est déclenché au laboratoire Phoebe Corps. Il semblerait malheureusement qu'aucun des scientifiques qui y travaillaient_ — »

Le reste de la phrase fut noyée sous le bruit d'un poing qui heurte le bois. Holden se détourna de la télévision et regarda vers l'entrée. Les coups avaient été donnés avec vigueur, et s'il n'avait pas senti qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, il aurait pu croire que c'était le mécanicien venu lui dire d'arrêter de tourner autour de Naomi. Amis ou amants, les loups-garous étaient très possessifs.

Il se leva du canapé, et alla ouvrir alors que les coups retentirent de nouveau. Sa main s'avança vers la poignée avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il distinguait plusieurs odeurs, qu'il n'aimait guère : celle du sang et de l'argent. Il hésita un instant, puis entrebâilla finalement la porte avec un soupir. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une lycanthrope aux cheveux sombres, les traits dissimulés par une casquette.

« J'ai besoin de soins » lâcha-t-elle sans préambule. Elle avait un léger accent New Yorkais.

Les yeux d'Holden se posèrent alors sur sa main appuyée contre son abdomen. Le tissu y était plus foncé, et saupoudré d'un matériau scintillant. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la poignée. Ces derniers temps, les vampires redoublaient d'ingéniosité et de créativité quand il s'agissait de trouver de nouvelles armes.

« Tu vas me laisser entrer, ou tu préfères expliquer à tes voisins pourquoi il y a quelqu'un en train de saigner sur ton paillasson ? »

Il retint une grimace. Il habitait à la périphérie de la ville, dans un lieu plus calme et tranquille, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était à l'abri des curieux. Après un coup d'œil furtif aux alentours, il ouvrit la porte en grand et s'effaça.

« Salle de bain ? » lança-t-elle en s'engouffrant aussitôt.

— Au fond, à droite. Il y a des compresses et des bandages dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

— Je vais avoir besoin d'un couteau.

— Je m'en occupe. »

Après lui avoir fourni ce qu'elle avait demandé, le loup-garou était retourné s'asseoir en attendant qu'elle sorte et réponde à ses nombreuses questions. Elle lui devait bien ça.

« Où est-ce que je peux jeter ça ? »

Il tourna la tête. L'inconnue se tenait à quelques pas de lui, un bandage dans la main.

« C'est un éclat de balle en argent, prévint-elle.

— Il y a une poubelle sous l'évier. » Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et se débarrassa du morceau de métal. Il nota qu'elle avait son sac-à-dos avec elle. Elle ne s'en était pas séparée depuis qu'elle avait fait irruption chez lui.

« Merci pour ton aide, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. » Elle s'apprêtait à joindre le geste à la parole, quand les contours d'Holden devinrent brusquement flous et il se retrouva devant elle, lui barrant le chemin.

« Pas avant de m'avoir dit comment tu t'appelles et qui te poursuit, déclara-t-il. C'est les vampires ? Les chasseurs ? » Il était évident qu'elle avait des problèmes, et ils semblaient loin d'être réglés.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. » Un éclat doré traversa les yeux marron de son interlocuteur. Un avertissement.

« Moins tu en sais, mieux ça vaudra, répondit-elle alors. Et plus je resterais ici, plus je te mettrais en danger. Je dois partir.

— Où ça ?

— Tu n'as donc rien écouté ? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton agacé.

—Si les gars qui te courent après débarquent chez moi, je veux au moins savoir pourquoi.

—Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien te dire. » Elle bougea avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir et disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.


	3. Chasseurs

**Chapitre 3 : Chasseurs.**

Le silence remplissait l'habitacle.

Havelock avait bien essayé d'amorcer une conversation, plusieurs fois même, mais il avait rapidement compris que ses efforts étaient vains, et s'était donc résigné à passer le reste du trajet, soit deux heures, sans dire un mot. La seule fois où Miller ouvrit la bouche, c'était pour lui dire d'arrêter de s'occuper de lui et de garder les yeux sur la route, à moins qu'il veuille les faire tuer. Après ça, il s'était aussitôt replongé dans le dossier de Julie Mao. Ce dernier, quoique augmenté par de récentes recherches, n'avait rien de volumineux, loin de là, et pourtant l'enquêteur ne cessait de l'examiner.

Ils atteignirent enfin Cérès en milieu de matinée. Havelock arrêta la voiture devant un hôtel en plein centre-ville, dont la façade ne promettait pas le grand luxe, mais qui avait au moins l'air décent. Miller descendit du véhicule et se tourna vers le jeune homme, s'accoudant à la portière laissée ouverte.

« Écoute-moi bien. À partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui gère. Tu ne parles pas, sauf si je te le demande, et surtout tu fais ce que je te dis. » La portière côté conducteur se referma avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

« Je ne suis pas stagiaire ni débutant, Miller. Je connais mon travail. »

L'enquêteur tourna la tête vers un côté de la rue puis se gratta la joue d'un index, pensif.

« Dis-moi, tu es déjà venu ici ?

— Non. C'est la première fois.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais » conclut-il avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je suis né ici. J'ai grandi ici. Je sais comment ça marche. Pas toi. Tu ne tiendrais même pas deux heures si je te lâchais dans le quartier de la Medina. »

Il allait continuer, mais s'interrompit lorsque son co-équipier leva la main.

« Ça va, j'ai compris, dit-il. Je suivrai tes instructions. » L'homme se détourna, visiblement satisfait de sa réponse, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

« Allons-y. On a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça. »

Quand ils franchirent le seuil, la réceptionniste à la cinquantaine passée les gratifia d'un bref coup d'œil puis ouvrit le registre, stylo déjà prêt.

« Une chambre pour deux ?

— Plutôt séparées » répondit Miller. Au son de sa voix, elle leva les yeux et le policier comprit à l'expression de son visage qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

« Salut, Elizabeth.

— Tiens donc, Miller. Et bien ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu dans les environs. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu en as eu assez de New York? Ou bien c'est New York qui en a eu marre de toi ? Tu ne t'es quand même pas fait virer, si ? Est-ce que Tavi sait que tu es ici ? » débita-t-elle avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre à la moindre de ses questions. « Et c'est qui, celui-là ? » continua-t-elle en fixant le brun à la peau mate qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« C'est quoi ça, un interrogatoire ? » dit l'enquêteur sur un ton faussement agacé, les mains levées. « Ce n'est pas toi le flic ici, je te rappelle.

— Alors ? » insista-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.

« Je suis ici pour le travail. Lui, c'est mon co-équipier » expliqua-t-il en désignant Havelock d'un signe de la tête. Ce dernier la salua de loin tandis qu'elle le regardait d'un œil critique.

« Je vois. Deux chambres, donc. » Il régla le montant demandé après avoir donné leurs noms, et la blonde leur remit leurs clés. En métal, à l'ancienne. Il n'y avait pas de cartes magnétiques ici.

« Tu as quelque chose d'autre à dire, finalement ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle remarqua que Miller s'attardait, alors que son collègue était parti chercher les bagages. Il plongea une main à l'intérieur de sa veste de costume, et en sortit une photo qu'il lui tendit.

« Tu ne l'aurais pas vue, par hasard ?

— C'est qui ?

— Juliette Andromeda Mao.

— La fille de ce Jules Pierre Mao? Pourquoi je l'aurais vue ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Miller ? ». Il retint un soupir.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est pour l'enquête. Tu l'as vue, oui ou non ?

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, monsieur le policier, railla-t-elle. Peut-être que tu auras plus de chance avec les autres établissements. »

C'est d'un air résolu que Miller poussa la porte du Canterbury. Dimitri et lui avaient interrogé tous les hôtels à proximité, jusqu'ici sans résultat, mais avant d'étendre leurs recherches le vieil enquêteur avait décidé de faire un tour dans les bars : il n'y avait pas de lieu plus propice aux rencontres et à la récolte d'informations. Même si, pour l'instant, aucune des personnes interrogées n'avait aperçu la jeune asiatique.

« Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda le barman, un homme à la peau sombre et la voix grave.

« Des informations » répondit-il en lui présentant son insigne, puis le cliché qui ne quittait pas la poche de sa veste. « Je cherche cette jeune femme. Juliette Andromeda Mao. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il se pourrait qu'elle soit passée dans le coin. »

Le serveur prit la photo, la regarda attentivement, puis la lui rendit. « Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas vue, inspecteur… ?

— Joe Miller. Vous savez si quelqu'un d'autre saurait quelque chose ?

— Vous devriez parler à Holden. » déclara son interlocuteur avant d'ajouter avec un sourire légèrement narquois : « Il a une bonne mémoire des visages. Surtout quand c'est un joli minois.

— Il a un prénom ce Holden ?

— James. James Holden.

— Et je peux le trouver où ? »

Une fois en possession de l'adresse, Miller se retourna pour apercevoir son co-équipier en train de discuter avec une serveuse à la silhouette fine. Il savait qu'ils couvriraient plus de terrain s'ils se séparaient, mais la seule chose pour laquelle il lui faisait confiance, c'était de déclencher une bagarre. Et présentement, il semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par le numéro de téléphone de l'employée, que par les informations qu'il pourrait obtenir d'elle concernant l'affaire. Elle le surprit en train de les regarder et dit quelque chose à Dimitri, qui se tourna alors vers lui. Le policier lui fit signe, et il le rejoignit.

« Il se pourrait qu'un certain James Holden l'ait vue. Le barman, Cameron Paj, m'a dit que c'était son jour de congé aujourd'hui. Il m'a donné son adresse, on ira le voir demain. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est qu'un potentiel témoin ou suspect refuse de nous dire quoi que ce soit parce qu'on aura débarqué à une heure soi-disant indécente. »

Il tourna les talons, puis s'arrêta et jeta un regard interrogateur à Havelock quand il constata que celui-ci ne fit pas mine de le suivre.

« Je vais rester ici encore un peu, expliqua-t-il. Comme tu l'as rappelé, c'est la première fois que je viens ici. » Il le dévisagea un long moment, avant de déclarer :

« Fais ce que tu veux, du moment que tu es là demain matin pour interroger Holden et que tu ne nous attires pas des problèmes. »

Miller était en pleine recherche sur le serveur du bar, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il se leva avec un soupir, ses pieds nus foulant la moquette, et regarda à travers le judas, s'attendant à voir Havelock. Mais ce n'était pas son partenaire. Devant lui se tenait une femme en blouse et pantalon noirs, ses cheveux châtain ondulés retenus par un chignon.

Octavia Muss. Ou Tavi, comme il l'appelait autrefois.

Il resta dans l'entrée, indécis, puis décida de l'ignorer quand sa voix s'éleva du couloir.

« Je sais que tu es là, Miller. Je vois ton ombre sous la porte. » Il se traita intérieurement d'idiot. Bon, ben apparemment c'était raté.

« Muss » la salua-t-il avec une nonchalance trahie par la raideur de sa posture. S'il s'était effectivement douté qu'Elizabeth avertirait Octavia de son arrivée à la minute où elle avait mentionné son prénom alors qu'elle les accueillait à l'hôtel, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi rapide. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

« Tu as l'air en forme » dit-elle en contemplant son visage allongé.

« Toi aussi.

— Tu travailles toujours à New York?

— Ouais. Sauf que Shaddid m'a collé un nouveau partenaire. Un jeune de l'Oregon. » Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Sematimba est parti ? ». Il hocha la tête. « Il est à Éros, maintenant.

— Et si tu me racontais tout ça autour d'un verre ? » proposa-t-elle.

Et voilà, on y était. Le moment où il allait tout faire foirer, comme d'habitude. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction des documents qui jonchaient son lit. Malheureusement pour lui, elle suivit son regard. Un sourire désabusé flotta sur ses lèvres.

« L'enquête avant tout » déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, depuis toutes ces années. » Il eut un air contrit, comme un enfant qui essaierait de cacher qu'il avait mangé des biscuits alors qu'il y avait plein de miettes à ses pieds.

« Contente de t'avoir vu, Miller ». Elle lui adressa un autre sourire crispé et s'éloigna. Octavia avait atteint les escaliers, lorsqu'il appela après elle.

« D'accord. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

* * *

L'image sur l'écran se figea et le score apparut, accompagné du nom du gagnant. Encore une fois, c'était Holden. L'homme brun assis à côté de lui lâcha la console avec un juron, manquant de faire tomber une des boîtes de pizza qui recouvraient la table basse.

« C'est pas cool, mec ! Je viens te voir et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? » dit-il l'air faussement vexé, tandis que ses yeux clairs devinrent brièvement gris.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour être doué » sourit Holden.

Les deux amis ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment, bien qu'ils habitent dans la même ville. Leurs emplois du temps étaient plutôt chargés, en particulier celui de Shed, parfois amené à être d'astreinte. Aussi, quand ils s'étaient rendu compte que leurs jours de repos tombaient au même moment, ils avaient décidé d'en profiter.

Et c'est ainsi que l'infirmier s'était retrouvé dans l'appartement d'Holden, à essayer de sauvegarder le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

Il démarra une nouvelle partie et s'apprêtait à répondre à sa provocation, quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

« Tu attendais de la visite ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement étonné. La soirée était plutôt déjà bien entamée.

« Non » se contenta de répondre le loup-garou avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. La méfiance laissa place à la perplexité lorsque les odeurs de ses visiteurs lui parvinrent. Il ouvrit et scruta la vampire et son ami.

« Monsieur James Holden ? dit celui-ci.

— Oui ?

— On aurait quelques questions à vous poser. »

— Par rapport à quoi ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

— On cherche une fille suspectée de vol » répondit-il en lui montrant une photo. Holden se figea un instant lorsqu'il la vit. C'était celle de l'inconnue qui avait débarqué chez lui. Il jura intérieurement. Il savait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes.

« Ce n'est pas le travail des Gardiens, ça, de mener des enquêtes ? ». L'absence de l'uniforme noir caractéristique laissait penser qu'ils n'en faisaient pas partie.

« Ils ont des choses plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper d'un simple vol.

— Des témoins nous ont dit qu'elle serait passée près de chez vous, intervint la femme à la peau mate. Vous pouvez confirmer ?

— C'est le cas. Elle était blessée, a utilisé ma salle de bain, puis est repartie aussitôt. Mais elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. »

Holden remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange : aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait donné le nom de la jeune femme or s'ils la recherchaient, n'étaient-ils pas censés le faire ? Et si elle leur était inconnue, ne lui auraient-ils pas déjà demandé s'il savait de qui il s'agissait ? Cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'ils connaissaient déjà son identité et ne souhaitaient pas la lui communiquer. Pourquoi tant de secrets pour un « simple vol » ?

Les paroles de la lycanthrope lui revinrent en mémoire. _Moins tu en sais, mieux ça vaudra. Et plus je resterais ici, plus je te mettrais en danger._

« Elle transportait quelque chose avec elle ? Un sac, par exemple ? »

Oui, il y avait décidemment quelque chose de louche. Son ami dû sentir sa nervosité, parce qu'il lui demanda depuis le canapé si tout allait bien.

« C'est bon, ils allaient partir » répondit Holden en gardant les yeux rivés sur les deux vampires. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais rien du tout. Elle est arrivée chez moi sans prévenir, elle s'est occupée de ses blessures, puis elle est repartie tout de suite après. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

Il alla pour fermer la porte, quand son interlocuteur la bloqua d'une main.

« Et moi je crois que vous en savez beaucoup plus que vous ne le dites. »

Son geste avait fait bouger sa veste, découvrant le pistolet accroché à sa ceinture. Holden se tendit. Il était couvert d'argent. Le vampire suivit son regard, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il referma violemment la porte sur ses doigts, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur.

« Shed ! Passe par la porte de derrière !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit-il en se redressant d'un geste vif.

Les fenêtres volèrent en éclat. Une lame fendit les airs et atteignit son ami en pleine gorge, le tuant sur le coup. Plusieurs individus atterrirent dans le salon, leurs vêtements sombres contrastant avec leur peau d'une pâleur lunaire.

Ils se jetèrent sur Holden.

Après quelques délibérations, Amos et Naomi avaient décidé de se rendre au Knight pour célébrer leur première journée de travail à Cérès. Le mécanicien avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent n'importe où sauf au Canterbury.

« Je ne te demande pas d'être son meilleur ami, juste que tu lui laisses une chance, dit-elle. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi— »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle remarqua qu'il ne l'écoutait plus et qu'il s'était arrêté, comme s'il avait perçu quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Vampires, murmura-t-il.

— Ils ne font peut-être que passer dans le coin. Leur territoire n'est pas si loin que ça, après tout. » Il la regarda longuement.

« Holden a des ennuis, finit-il par révéler.

— Je vais chercher la voiture. »

* * *

Les balles transpercèrent le canapé derrière lequel il s'était réfugié, lui faisant cracher des touffes blanches. Recroquevillé, Holden vit du coin de l'œil un des vampires faire le tour pour l'atteindre de l'autre côté. S'il n'avait pas déjà réussi à en abattre deux avec les pieds de la table, ils l'auraient pris en tenailles et s'en aurait été fini de lui. Malheureusement, le serveur ne pouvait pas sortir de sa cachette sans risquer de se prendre un morceau d'argent. Voire plusieurs. Il glissa une main griffue dans son t-shirt. Faites que ça marche. Il attendit patiemment que son adversaire atteigne sa hauteur, et sortit son pendentif, qu'il brandit devant lui. Le vampire eut un mouvement de recul quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la croix, sifflant de douleur. Holden saisit l'opportunité et s'approcha de lui, collier toujours en main, mais le vampire cessa brusquement de se contorsionner, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un large sourire.

Évidemment, il fallait qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un qui n'était pas croyant, ou d'une autre religion.

Le vampire chargea, dévoilant ses crocs. Holden planta ses griffes dans son bras tandis qu'il le saisit d'une main, puis se laissa basculer en arrière avant d'éloigner l'homme en lui flanquant un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Il entendit le craquement sourd de côtes qui se brisent. Sans perdre de temps, le loup-garou pointa sur lui l'arme qu'il avait réussit à subtiliser alors qu'ils luttaient, ignorant tant bien que mal les brûlures causées par le contact avec le métal. Il lui tira dessus. Son adversaire, qui se relevait avec difficulté, s'affala dans un gémissement. L'argent ne lui était peut-être pas mortel, mais ça restait douloureux.

Holden était tellement concentré sur lui, qu'il en avait oublié l'autre vampire. Il eut tout juste le temps de couvrir son visage lorsque la poudre d'argent l'atteignit. Aveuglé, il sentit trop tard son adversaire foncer sur lui. Il se prépara à l'impact, mais celui-ci ne vint jamais : la course du vampire fut brutalement interrompue par quelqu'un qui le plaqua violemment au sol. Des grognements mêlés à des cris parvinrent aux oreilles de James, puis plus rien. Il baissa lentement son bras. Devant lui se tenait un loup à la forme humanoïde, dont la fourrure blond clair tirait sur le blanc. Il connaissait cette odeur et ces yeux bleus incandescents.

Amos.

Ils échangèrent un signe de la tête. L'agresseur survivant, qui se relevait péniblement, comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance seul face à deux loups-garous et prit la fuite. Le mécanicien retira un pied de table de l'un des corps et le lança. Le vampire s'écroula avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte.

« On doit partir d'ici tout de suite, déclara le tatoué en reprenant forme humaine. Il y en a sûrement d'autres. »

Holden le suivit sans un mot, jetant un dernier regard à son ami alors qu'ils passaient près de lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils empruntèrent la porte de derrière qui débouchait sur la rue, où une voiture les attendait à l'angle. Les portières furent à peine refermées que Naomi abattit son pied sur l'accélérateur et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la ville.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle à Holden. Il croisa son regard inquiet dans le rétroviseur.

« Oui. Mais mon ami n'a pas eu cette chance.

— Je suis désolée » répondit-elle sur un ton sincère. Son attention alla ensuite à Amos, assis à l'arrière à côté du barman. Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'était retourné et semblait fixer quelque chose.

« Dans le plancher, à tes pieds, indiqua-t-elle. Accrochez-vous. » Holden sentit le véhicule accélérer. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçut plusieurs silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers eux à grande vitesse. Amos se pencha et enleva le revêtement, découvrant une ce qui ressemblait à une trappe. Il en sortit une grande caisse rectangulaire et l'ouvrit, une lueur féroce dans les yeux.

Stupéfait, Holden constata qu'elle était remplie d'armes en tout genre : pistolets, arbalètes, couteaux et lames de jet en argent, poudres métalliques, fioles d'eau bénite…Que des armes de chasseurs. Amos attrapa une arbalète sans sourciller, et en testa le mécanisme d'un air appréciateur. Satisfait, il la tendit au brun.

« Fais-toi plaisir » lâcha-t-il.


	4. Retrouvez Holden

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvez Holden**

Assis sur la banquette, les bras appuyés contre les sièges avant, James observait attentivement Naomi à quelques mètres de là, les muscles tendus, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal : un chasseur qui sortait de nulle part, un nouveau groupe de vampires…Il revoyait encore les silhouettes sombres, le scintillement des lames et le visage de son ami Shed. Dire que c'était lui, qui lui avait proposé de passer la soirée chez lui…Une autre vision surgit alors dans son esprit. Des traces de sang, une porte défoncée, les mèches d'une chevelure blonde…

Holden secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces images qui s'accrochaient à lui telles des toiles d'araignées. Bien qu'une part de violence composât la vie des loups-garous entre les conflits pour diriger une meute, les conflits _entre meutes_ , certains humains qui les traquaient, les éventuelles difficultés à contrôler le loup en soi, et les accrochages avec les vampires, il ne s'y habituait pas. Ou plutôt, il refusait de s'y habituer.

La mécanicienne émergea enfin de la supérette et regagna le véhicule. Puisqu'elle était humaine, il avait été convenu que ce serait plus prudent que ce soit elle qui s'occupe d'acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin, soit de nouveaux vêtements —ceux-ci avaient tendance à se déchirer même quand ils n'étaient pas complètement transformés, sans compter que le sang de vampire qui recouvrait Amos les aiderait difficilement à passer inaperçus— et plus important encore, un moyen de contacter l'un des chefs qui dirigeaient l'ensemble de leur peuple. Une partie du barman ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Naomi avait acheté d'autres choses en plus, qui pouvaient toutes passer pour nécessaires ou du moins habituelles quand on avait de la route à faire : deux bouteilles d'eau, des magazines, et plusieurs barres énergétiques. Comme pour mieux couvrir ses traces. Tout le monde n'avait certainement pas ce réflexe. Mais tout le monde ne cachait pas non plus une caisse remplie d'armes dans le plancher de sa voiture.

La jeune femme lui remit le téléphone prépayé tandis que son ami s'emparait d'une des barres, qu'il dévora en deux bouchées. Amos ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par le fait que des vampires aient voulu se faire des tapis avec leur fourrure. Le lycanthrope attendit qu'ils se remettent en mouvement, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de composer le numéro. Celui-ci était connu de tous les alphas, afin qu'ils puissent contacter un membre du Conseil en cas d'urgence. Une chance que le serveur fût proche de l'un d'entre eux.

« Veuillez décliner votre identité.

— James Holden. » Une pause au bout de la ligne.

« Je suppose que vous devez être dans une situation particulièrement délicate, si vous prenez la peine de m'appeler moi, au lieu de vous tourner vers votre chef de meute.

— J'ai été attaqué par des vampires. » Une autre pause, plus longue.

« Je vous écoute. »

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, le chef des loups-garous raccrocha. Holden resta un moment à fixer l'objet rectangulaire entre ses mains. Sans un mot, Amos tendit le bras depuis le siège passager, s'empara du portable, et serra le poing. Les morceaux de plastique et d'électronique volèrent par la fenêtre.

C'est d'un pas vif que Chrisjen Avasarala entra dans la salle de conférence, les pans de son sari turquoise bordé d'or ondoyant dans son sillage.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir aussi tôt et sans fournir la moindre explication ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix rauque au conseiller.

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Je vous en prie, prenez place. » Elle le fixa un instant du regard, ses yeux sombres croisant les siens couleur glacier, puis s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils disposés autour de l'immense table en verre. Le mur d'en face était occupé par un écran, sur lequel s'afficha bientôt le visage anguleux d'un homme et celui d'une femme a l'air sévère.

« Sadavir Errinwright, salua cette dernière. Pourquoi avoir convoqué le Conseil de manière si urgente ?

— Capitaine Theresa Yao. Plus tôt ce matin, l'un des miens m'a fait part d'une nouvelle pour le moins surprenante. Il a été l'objet d'une attaque de vampires. Vous en avez certainement entendu parler ? » Il entrelaça ses doigts et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, attendant sa réponse. Comme la plupart de ses semblables, son expression stoïque empêchait de deviner ses pensées ou ses émotions, mais nul doute qu'elle devait soigneusement réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Confirmer l'agression les mettait dans une position délicate, mais déclarer ne pas être au courant était bien pire; c'était un aveu de faiblesse.

« Peut-être que l'un de nos clans a découvert que ce loup-garou avait quelque chose à voir avec l'attaque dont nous avons-nous-mêmes fait l'objet, il y a quelques jours. » Il retint un sourire. Toujours aussi prompts à retourner la situation à leur avantage.

« Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a aucun lien avec tout ça, je l'ai moi-même vérifié. S'il s'agit donc d'un acte de représailles envers mon peuple, ou encore d'une erreur de votre part, ce ne sera pas sans conséquences.

— Êtes-vous certain que ce lycanthrope dit la vérité ? intervint aussitôt le lieutenant Sutton, sentant l'atmosphère se tendre. Peut-être essaye-t-il de nous diviser pour une raison quelconque.

— Comme le conseiller Errinwright vous l'a déjà dit, notre source est fiable, répondit Chrisjen Avasarala. À votre place je mettrais donc rapidement de l'ordre chez vous, avant que l'on apprenne que vous vous en êtes pris à d'autres civils innocents. Il serait dommage de déclencher une guerre à cause d'un malentendu. »

Le capitaine Theresa Yao garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran désormais noir, ses doigts tapotant distraitement le bord de son gobelet. Le conseiller n'avait pas du tout mentionné l'autre loup-garou, celui qui était allé voir Holden peu de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer, et qu'ils suivaient depuis un moment.

« Errinwright en sait plus que ce qu'il nous dit, déclara-t-elle à son collègue. Amenez-moi le lieutenant Lopez. Le seul moyen pour que l'on découvre ce qui se passe réellement est de retrouver Holden et de l'interroger. »

* * *

Lorsque Miller arriva sur les lieux aux premières lueurs du jour avec son co-équipier, il y avait déjà un attroupement de journalistes, que les policiers essayaient de contenir tant bien que mal en plus des quelques curieux. L'enquêteur les poussa sans ménagement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la bande de couleur jaune, et mit son badge sous le nez de l'officier.

« Inspecteurs Miller et Havelock.

— Vous êtes de la police de New York ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Holden est un témoin capital pour notre enquête. » L'homme sembla hésiter. Miller s'apprêtait à insister, quand quelqu'un intervint.

« Laissez-les passer. » Le Ceinturien n'eût pas besoin de tourner son regard en direction de la voix pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Octavia Muss.

« Vous avez entendu la dame », dit-il quand le policier ne fit toujours pas mine de bouger. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir puis leur fit signe de passer. Havelock le remercia d'un signe de tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda l'enquêteur quand ils se furent éloignés.

— Il semblerait que plusieurs individus aient agressé Holden, tard dans la soirée. Certains ont dû entrer par effraction pour le prendre par surprise, la fenêtre du salon a été brisée. Il ne manque aucun objet de valeur, ce qui exclut donc le cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné.

— Combien de victimes ?

— Cinq dont on est sûrs. L'une d'entre elles est Shed Garvey, 32 ans. Il travaillait à l'hôpital de la ville en tant qu'infirmier. Arrêté plusieurs fois pour possession de drogue. Les autres n'avaient pas de papiers sur eux.

— Et James Holden ? intervint le jeune homme, attirant son attention.

— Il s'est volatilisé. Vous devez être Dimitri Havelock ?

— Oui, le nouveau co-équipier de Miller.

— Octavia Muss.

— Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Ils se serrèrent la main et Miller se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce qu'on peut revenir sur l'enquête ? lança-t-il sur un ton bourru. Vous aurez tout le temps de socialiser _après_. » Les deux autres policiers échangèrent un bref regard et Havelock eu la très nette impression qu'elle savait ce qu'il endurait.

« Comment ont-ils été tués ? poursuivit Miller.

— C'est là où ça coince. Shed Garvey a reçu une lame dans la gorge, trois des agresseurs ont été poignardés avec les pieds de la table basse et un a également reçu une balle, mais un autre présente de profondes marques de morsures à la gorge et des griffures, comme s'il s'était fait attaquer par un animal.

— Un chien ? hasarda Havelock. Il semblait étrangement peu convaincu par son hypothèse. La policière secoua la tête.

« Holden n'en avait aucun, tout comme Shed Garvey. » Miller ôta son chapeau et lissa la mèche de cheveux blond sur son crâne, avant de le remettre en place. Combien y avait-il de chances pour qu'un témoin –son seul témoin- dans l'enquête de Julie Mao se fasse attaquer peu de temps après qu'il ait commencé à poser des questions ? Miler ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, pas quand elles étaient aussi grosses : quelqu'un avait voulu faire taire James Holden. Et à en juger par la lueur inquiète dans son regard, Octavia avait fait le même raisonnement et était en train de se demander dans quoi il était encore allé se fourrer. Il lui avait parlé, la veille au bar, de cette affaire qui lui avait été confiée et de la fille qu'il cherchait ça avait été plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'évoquer le travail. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait plus vraiment le droit de l'appeler Tavi, désormais.

« Qui a alerté les secours ?

— Un voisin. Un certain McDowell, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers la maison à proximité.

— C'est l'heure d'une petite visite, commenta son ami avant de se mettre en marche. Merci Muss, je te revaudrai ça.

— Essaye de ne pas trop mettre mon affaire en l'air, Miller, lança-t-elle après lui.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est le genre de promesse que je ne peux pas faire. »

Un homme rondouillet au visage couvert par une barbe de plusieurs jours et des boucles brunes leur ouvrit la porte.

« Monsieur McDowell ?

— Oui ?

— Inspecteurs Miller et Havelock.

— J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais à vos collègues. » La porte se referma de quelques centimètres.

« Nous voulons simplement vous poser des questions, au cas où vous vous souviendriez de quelque chose depuis la dernière fois où vous avez parlé à la police. », dit aussitôt Dimitri. Les épaules du quinquagénaire semblèrent légèrement moins raides. D'un geste, il leur signifia qu'ils pouvaient commencer.

« Vous pouvez nous raconter ce qui s'est passé chez Holden, ce soir là ?

— J'étais en train de dormir, quand j'ai entendu un bruit. On aurait dit du verre qui se brise. Puis il y a eu plusieurs coups de feu.

— C'était à quelle heure, ça ? demanda Miller.

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être une heure du matin. J'ai cru que c'était un cambriolage. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que…j'ai appris pour Shed, pauvre gamin… ».

Miller baissa légèrement la tête, son chapeau dissimulant ses yeux. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait dans son travail, c'était annoncer la nouvelle aux familles des victimes. Il avait beau être un simple messager, il avait toujours l'impression que c'était lui qui leur causait de la peine et de la souffrance. Ses pensées allèrent distraitement vers Julie Mao. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire pour elle.

« Vous avez vu Holden ou ses agresseurs ? poursuivit-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur la situation présente.

— Non, je n'ai pas osé sortir, alors j'ai appelé la police. Mais quand tout est redevenu calme, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai aperçu une voiture qui filait à toute vitesse.

— Dans quelle direction elle allait ?

— Je pense qu'elle quittait la ville.

— Vous pourriez nous donner la plaque d'immatriculation, nous décrire le véhicule ou ses occupants ? » Il eut l'air embarrassé.

« C'est qu'elle allait vite. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'était une camionnette. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous décrire la couleur, c'était du marron ou peut-être du vert.

— Vous avez une idée de qui pourrait s'en prendre à Holden ? demanda Miller.

— Non, c'était un gars gentil, il n'avait pas d'ennemis. Mais faut dire qu'il travaillait dans un bar. Il s'est peut-être embrouillé avec un client qui a voulu lui faire payer. » L'enquêteur nota soigneusement l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Ils allaient devoir refaire un tour au Canterbury pour confirmer auprès des autres employés. C'est Havelock qui allait être content.

Il plongea la main à l'intérieur de sa veste de costume, et en sortit la photo de Julie Mao.

« Vous l'avez vue dans le coin ? ». Tandis que l'homme examinait attentivement le cliché, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son air devint pensif. Dans sa poitrine, Miller sentit naître une lueur d'espoir.

« Une fille a frappé à la porte de James, il y a deux jours. Je ne l'ai pas très bien vue, elle avait une casquette qui cachait une partie de son visage, mais elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait un sac-à-dos aussi, avec elle. » Tiens, c'était nouveau ça.

« Ce sera tout, monsieur McDowell. Merci pour votre temps et bonne journée à vous. »

Les deux policiers repartirent en direction de leur voiture.

« Les gars qui en avaient après Holden étaient sûrement en réalité à la recherche de Julie Mao, dit Miller à son co-équipier.

— Vous pensez qu'ils sont complices ou qu'ils se connaissent ? Qu'il est un des activistes dont son père a parlé ?

— Possible. On saura rien tant qu'on l'aura pas retrouvé et interrogé. »

* * *

Il entra dans le parc, et s'assit sur un banc où un homme aux cheveux sombres l'attendait déjà.

« On a du nouveau. Les vampires ont tous été tués et Holden leur a échappé.

— Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de tuer un loup-garou ! demanda son interlocuteur, ses yeux foncés brillants d'un éclat de colère.

— Il semblerait qu'il y avait deux autres personnes avec lui. Un grand costaud blond, loup-garou lui aussi, et une humaine. Peau sombre, les cheveux rasés sur les côtés. Ils ont été identifiés comme Amos Burton et Naomi Nagata. Il avaient des armes comme celles qu'on utilise. »

Les poings de Marco Inaros se serrèrent à la mention de la femme. Ainsi elle était donc partie se terrer à Cérès. Il resta silencieux.

« J'envoie nos chasseurs ? Avec eux on sera sûrs que le travail sera bien fait.

— Non, Fred Johnson chercherait à savoir de quelle faction ils viennent, ce qui risquerait de nous percer à jour. On est tout près du but, on ne peut pas se faire prendre maintenant. Envoie nos alliés lycanthropes : il faut garder les vampires occupés, finit-il par répondre. Empêche Holden de parler si jamais leurs chiens de garde lui tombent dessus. Si ça arrive, tu sais quoi faire. »


	5. Dans la gueule du loup

**Chapitre 5 : Dans la gueule du loup**

Le regard de Fred Johnson balaya la carte numérique constellée de points de couleur, puis redescendit inévitablement vers la surface du bureau où se trouvait le téléphone. Là, il s'arrêta et attendit, mais comme toutes les autres fois l'appareil garda un silence obstiné.

« Drummer au rapport, monsieur. » Il tourna légèrement la tête en direction de son bras droit, une jeune femme aux yeux charbonneux dont les cheveux sombres étaient rassemblés en une tresse qui courrait depuis le sommet de son crâne jusqu'à ses omoplates.

« Nos agents été tués au cours de la mission. Lionel Polanski est toujours considéré comme disparu.

— Et la cargaison ?

— Le dernier contact radio indique qu'il a réussi à la récupérer, mais il se pourrait que ce ne soit plus le cas. On a repéré des mouvements de loups-garous qui semblaient être à sa poursuite.

— Vers où se dirigeaient-ils ?

— On a perdu leur trace aux alentours de la Ceinture. Anderson a également signalé une incursion vampire sur le territoire de Cérès. Ils s'en seraient pris à un certain James Holden.

— Laissez-ça de côté pour le moment, et concentrez nos efforts sur les recherches.

— Entendu, monsieur.

— Ce sera tout, merci. » Elle s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Fred Johnson tourna à nouveau son regard vers la carte, à l'endroit où se situait la Ceinture. Loups-garous ou vampires, peu importe qui des deux mettait la main sur la substance en premier, les conséquences resteraient terribles pour les humains. Il était donc vital qu'ils retrouvent la cargaison, à défaut de pouvoir également rapatrier Julie Mao. Mais il n'était pas inquiet : il savait qu'elle comprenait l'importance de ce qui était en jeu, et que jamais elle ne se retournerait contre eux. Qu'elle soit lycanthrope et non humaine n'avait plus d'importance. Elle était une des leurs, à présent.

Elle était une chasseuse.

* * *

Jules-Pierre Mao était plongé dans les rapports concernant son entreprise, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix de son secrétaire qui s'élevait depuis le couloir.

« Monsieur, excusez-moi, monsieur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de —»

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître un homme vêtu d'un élégant costume foncé.

« Monsieur Errinwright.

— Bonjour, Jules.

— Ça ira, merci, assura-t-il en apercevant le secrétaire derrière lui. Laissez-nous seuls. » L'employé obéit et referma la porte, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méfiant au conseiller. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous » invita l'homme d'affaires en montrant le fauteuil en face de lui. Son interlocuteur n'eut pas besoin de son odorat plus affiné que celui d'un humain pour savoir qu'il était nerveux.

« Je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas la peine, je ne vais pas rester longtemps » répondit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches. « Je suis simplement venu vous informer que nos… _amis communs_ savent que vous avez fait appel à la police.

— Je peux expliquer— ». Sadavir Errinwright leva une main.

« Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, ils n'interviendront pas. En fait, votre décision les arrange, puisqu'elle a dirigé l'attention de la police vers leurs ennemis.

— Vous savez que ma fille en fait partie. Que va-t-il lui arriver quand _vos amis_ vont la retrouver ? ». Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, si vous nous aidez à récupérer ce qu'elle a volé, je pourrais les convaincre de faire preuve de clémence. Elle sera certainement emprisonnée, mais au moins elle sera toujours en vie et vous pourriez la voir. Par contre, si vous nous faites obstacle ou révélez aux inspecteurs Miller et Havelock quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû…j'ai bien peur que je serais alors dans l'impossibilité de vous aider. Après tout, votre fille a trahi notre peuple. Et je serais curieux de savoir ce que les vampires feront, quand ils apprendront le rôle qu'elle a joué dans l'attaque de leur base scientifique.

— Comment osez-vous ! Elle n'y est pour rien ! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se levait. Le chef des loups-garous posa une main sur son épaule.

« Allons, calmez-vous, mon ami, lui conseilla-t-il. Tout dépend entièrement de vous. » Ses poings tremblèrent tandis qu'il le fixait du regard, mais il finit par se rassoir.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

* * *

Son portable se mit à vibrer contre la surface en bois. Allongé sur le lit, le policier tendit le bras et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une douleur sourde traverser ses os. Il regarda l'identifiant et lâcha un soupir avant de décrocher.

« Havelock.

— T'es où là ? demanda Miller avec son amabilité habituelle.

— À l'hôtel.

— À l'hôtel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-bas ? Je t'avais dit de retourner au Canterbury pour interroger Cameron Paj.

— C'est ce que j'ai fait ! protesta-t-il. Je voulais t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas, alors je t'ai envoyé un message. » Miller décolla le portable de son oreille et constata qu'il disait effectivement la vérité. « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? ». Il eut un soupir exaspéré. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement lire le message, au lieu de l'embêter ?

« Que s'il y a eu une altercation plus ou moins sérieuse avec un client, il n'était pas au courant. Et avant que tu me demandes, même réponse pour les autres employés, y compris ceux qui étaient en congé.

— D'accord. La prochaine fois que tu décides de retourner à l'hôtel comme ça, dis-le moi. Je fais comment moi, pour savoir où tu es s'il t'arrive un truc ? Je devine ?

— T'es quoi, ma baby-sitter ou mon co-équipier ? Je suis un grand garçon, Miller, je peux m'occuper de moi, merci. » L'enquêteur haussa un sourcil. C'est qu'il était de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.

« Ravi qu'on soit d'accord, lâcha-t-il. J'ai une piste pour Holden. Naomi Nagata, la gérante du garage en centre-ville n'a pas fait l'ouverture ce matin. Je suis allé faire un tour à l'appartement qu'elle partage avec un certain Amos Burton. Il n'y avait personne et il manquait la voiture. J'ai réussi à la retrouver grâce à notre base de données, et elle correspondrait à la description partielle que nous a fournie McDowell. C'est une camionnette Chevrolet, d'un vert marron.

— On appelle ça kaki, Miller.

— Pardon, toutes mes excuses » répondit-il d'une voix lourde de sarcasme.

Havelock l'ignora.

« Ils auraient aidé James Holden à s'enfuir ?

— Ça m'en a tout l'air.

— Il faut jeter un coup d'œil aux caméras de la ville pour essayer de déterminer où est-ce qu'ils se rendent. On pourrait aussi installer des barrages à des endroits stratégiques.

— Pas la peine, je sais déjà où ils vont. Nagata a des amis dans la ville de Ganymède. On y va maintenant. » L'ami d'Octavia Muss sembla sentir son hésitation.

« Quoi encore ?

— Je ne peux pas venir avec toi.

— Pourquoi, tu as un rencard avec cette jolie serveuse ? ». Les doigts d'Havelock se resserrèrent sur le téléphone, menaçant de le briser. Il inspira.

« Je ne me sens pas bien, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré.

— Très bien, j'irai seul. Je te tiens au courant. » Il raccrocha sans attendre sa réponse, puis jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier, la seule application qui lui était utile parmi toutes les autres qui encombraient son écran avant qu'il n'y mette de l'ordre. Cette nuit allait être une nuit de pleine lune.

De mauvais poil, c'était le cas de le dire.

* * *

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Naomi s'arracha à la contemplation du paysage, et se tourna vers Holden. Ce dernier avait âprement insisté pour qu'il prenne sa place pendant au moins une heure, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. La mécanicienne les emmenait vers Ganymède, à l'appartement d'une amie de confiance où ils pourraient se réfugier et être en sécurité. Il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, et ce sans s'être fait attaquer une seule fois. Malgré tout, ça n'empêchait pas Amos, assis à l'arrière, de s'assurer que personne ne les suivaient.

« Il va falloir que je prévienne les autres employés du Rocinante, répondit-elle. Que je leur dise qu'ils devront se débrouiller sans nous pendant plusieurs jours, voire peut-être même une semaine. » Le tatoué se retint de faire un commentaire. Ils étaient venus à Cérès pour être tranquilles, et il ne s'était écoulé que deux jours avant qu'ils soient en fuite avec des vampires à leurs trousses. Quelle réussite. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenue, que ce Holden ne leur causerait que des ennuis.

« C'est pareil pour toi, avec le Canterbury, continua la jeune femme. Et la police doit sûrement te chercher partout. » Le lycanthrope garda le silence, les yeux fixés sur la route. Il avait été tellement occupé à rester en vie, qu'il avait complètement oublié ses collègues et le fait qu'il serait recherché comme témoin - peut-être même suspect- après ce qui s'était passé chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient, ces vampires ?

— Il y a deux jours, une loup-garou a débarqué chez moi. Elle était blessée et je l'ai laissée entrer pour qu'elle se soigne. Peu de temps après, les vampires se sont montrés. Ils la cherchaient, disant qu'elle était soupçonnée de vol.

— C'était vrai ?

— J'en sais trop rien, avoua-t-il. Mais elle avait un sac-à-dos qu'elle gardait tout le temps avec elle.

— Tu sais qui c'était ? ». Il secoua la tête.

« Elle a refusé de me le dire, et — »

— On a de la compagnie » interrompit Amos.

Le barman ravala un juron. Faut croire qu'il avait parlé trop vite. Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur lui apprit qu'une voiture aux vitres teintées se trouvait juste derrière eux, flanquée de deux motards. Des vêtements de couleurs sombres allant du noir au gris anthracite, pas un seul centimètre de peau visible. Des vampires. Pire encore, des Gardiens. Des hommes et des femmes spécialement entraînés pour veiller sur les leurs et donc éliminer toute menace ou danger. Holden distinguait le contour de plusieurs armes sous leurs vestes et blousons, et ils en avaient certainement d'autres dissimulées.

Il serra la mâchoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança Naomi à Amos qui se penchait vers la caisse à ses pieds.

— On devrait les semer. C'est juste une précaution.

— Hors de question, Amos ! Ce sont des Gardiens ! Tu veux que les Archontes nous tombent dessus ?

— Alors on fait quoi, patron ? ». Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'elle remarqua l'un des vampires faire signe à Holden de les suivre alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie la plus proche. Ils échangèrent un regard. Noami hocha la tête. James obtempéra.

L'aire était déserte, à l'exception des quelques routiers qui se reposaient un peu avant de continuer leur chemin. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé.

« J'y vais seul » dit Holden à Naomi et Amos. Ils comprirent sa demande silencieuse d'assurer ses arrières au cas où les choses tourneraient mal et le regardèrent partir en direction du petit groupe. Le visage découvert, l'un d'entre eux s'approcha de lui. Il était très grand et mince, avec la peau pâle caractéristique de son espèce et des yeux bleu clair auxquels rien ne semblait échapper. Les deux autres Gardiens, un homme et une femme, prirent position près de lui. Un quatrième vampire se trouvait dans la voiture, mais il ne descendit pas.

« James Holden ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

— Lieutenant Lopez. J'ai été envoyé par l'un de nos Archontes afin de vous interroger concernant l'attaque dont vous avez fait l'objet.

— Et comment je sais que ce n'est pas un piège ? Ce sont les vôtres qui m'ont agressé et qui ont tué mon ami. Il s'appelait Shed Garvey, au cas où vous en auriez quelque chose à faire. »

Un des Gardiens bougea lentement la main vers sa ceinture. Le lieutenant inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Le mouvement s'interrompit.

« Nous n'avons pas ordonné cet assaut, expliqua le vampire, toujours aussi calme. Mais si vous acceptez de coopérer, vous pourrez aider à trouver les vrais coupables et rendre justice à votre ami.

— Il n'y a pas que moi » dit Holden après un moment. Son interlocuteur jeta un bref regard dans la direction d'Amos et de Naomi.

« Puisqu'ils étaient avec vous lorsque l'attaque s'est produite, ça fait d'eux des témoins. Nous écouterons aussi ce qu'ils ont à dire. »

Holden réfléchit. Bien que le vampire vienne de lui indiquer qu'ils ne seraient pas faits prisonniers, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de ce qui passerait lorsqu'ils apprendraient pour la caisse remplie d'armes. Naomi serait alors soupçonnée d'être une chasseuse puis jugée par les Archontes, le conseil des vampires, voire aussi celui des loups-garous, et probablement condamnée. Quant à lui, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter d'être recherché par la police parce qu'Amos l'aurait mis en pièce avant de se faire exécuter à son tour. D'un autre côté, comme l'avait justement fait remarquer la mécanicienne, s'en prendre à des Gardiens était une très mauvaise idée et leur situation ne ferait qu'empirer. S'ils coopéraient, ils avaient au moins l'opportunité de s'expliquer et d'être innocentés. Peut-être même qu'on arrêterait alors de les agresser.

« On va vous suivre » finit-il par répondre.

Il remonta dans la voiture et mit les deux amis au courant. Comme il l'avait déduit, Amos était loin d'être content, à l'inverse de Naomi. Les vampires se mirent en formation autour d'eux, et malgré son raisonnement et la certitude qu'il avait fait le bon choix, Holden eut la désagréable impression qu'il s'agissait plutôt là de la garde d'un convoi de prisonniers que d'une escorte d'honneur. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils ne firent pas demi-tour et en conclurent qu'ils devaient avoir une base dans la ville. Après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça : ils surveillaient et intervenaient même en dehors de leur territoire.

Alors qu'ils approchaient d'une intersection, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur sur leur droite. Holden eut juste le temps de freiner et le lieutenant de tourner. Le van leur coupa la route, une portière glissa, et ils se retrouvèrent sous une pluie de métal. Naomi se baissa aussitôt, tout comme Holden qui la protégea d'un bras et enclencha la marche arrière, imité par la voiture aux vitres teintées. Protégés derrière leurs motos, les vampires ripostèrent. Un des projectiles brisa la visière de la Gardienne, qui se défit de son casque. Au même moment, un des lycanthropes transperça le réservoir de son partenaire.

« Mole ! » s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut le briquet dans la main de leur assaillant. Alerté, le vampire eut tout juste le temps de se dégager. Un nuage de feu engloutit le véhicule. Mais il était désormais à découvert, et avant que la Gardienne ne puisse réagir, elle le vit s'effondrer à terre. Elle visa son assaillant qui bascula en arrière. Il ne restait que deux loup-garou, dissimulés derrière le van.

« Grimes, monte en voiture et prend-les à revers » lança le lieutenant par-dessus l'échange de tirs. Il avait à peine fini sa phrase, que la voiture conduite par Holden percuta violemment l'autre, poussant leurs agresseurs à se jeter sur le côté. Cependant, Amos aperçut un autre véhicule qui arrivait par là où ils étaient venus. Il descendit et prit les gants du vampire, ainsi que son pistolet et son chargeur. La voiture pila brusquement, les pneus avant percés, et ses occupants sortirent. Deux hommes ouvrirent le feu, tandis que trois énormes loups s'élancèrent vers eux. Les yeux du tatoué devinrent aussi bleu qu'un matin ensoleillé en hiver.

« Tiens » dit-il d'une voix plus rauque à Naomi en lui présentant l'arme couverte d'argent. Elle la prit de sa main griffue, comprenant qu'il lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir la caisse en leur présence. Assuré qu'elle serait capable de se défendre, il ôta ses vêtements. Des grognements et le bruit d'os qui se brisent et se reforment parvinrent à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle maintenait leurs assaillants à distance, puis plus rien. Un loup massif au pelage blond et blanc bondit. Holden descendit et se dirigea vers eux, mais quelqu'un le retint par le bras. Il se retourna brusquement et s'immobilisa à la vue du lieutenant Lopez.

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous perdre, lui dit celui-ci. Vous êtes un témoin important. » Il porta ensuite son attention sur sa partenaire. « Partez avec lui. La priorité est de l'emmener à la base, quoi qu'il arrive.

— Hors de question ! protesta le loup-garou. Je n'irais nulle part sans Amos et Naomi.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Holden, rétorqua-t-il.

— Ce sont des témoins, vous l'avez dit vous-même ! ». Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait le faire monter de force, mais le lieutenant se tourna de nouveau vers la vampire et hocha la tête.

Alors qu'elle protégeait Amos qui s'attaquait à un nouvel adversaire, Naomi entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Mademoiselle, je dois vous mettre en sécurité. Venez avec moi. » Ses yeux dardèrent en direction de la femme aux cheveux châtains et à la peau mate, puis revinrent sur son ami.

« Nous reviendrons le chercher » lui promit-elle. Naomi baissa alors son arme et la suivit. Elle s'installa à l'arrière et étouffa un cri de surprise lorsque la vampire, qui s'apprêtait à fermer la portière, chuta. La mécanicienne se pencha aussitôt vers elle. Projectile en pleine poitrine, sûrement du bois de chêne. Elle lui ferma les yeux et se rassit, lentement.

Amos saisit le loup brun par la nuque et l'envoya s'écraser contre la voiture. Le lycanthrope lâcha un glapissement, mais ne se releva pas. Il se tourna ensuite vers le lieutenant, qui se débarrassait de son adversaire, et le fixa. Le vampire lui rendit son regard, une main près de sa poudre d'argent, mais Amos se retransforma. Il ramassa ses vêtements et ils rejoignirent les autres. Après quelques mètres, le lieutenant sortit plusieurs objets de sa poche et les balança par la fenêtre, à l'endroit précis qu'ils venaient de quitter. Deux grandes flammes s'élevèrent dans les airs.

* * *

Personne ne disait mot. Holden admira la conduite de son voisin, un homme à la peau brun doré du nom d'Alex Kamal, qui manœuvrait avec une habilité déconcertante malgré la vitesse affolante à laquelle ils se déplaçaient. Toutefois, il ne put empêcher ses pensées de revenir sur ce qui s'était produit pendant bien longtemps. Pourquoi des loups-garous ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Que des vampires l'attaquent, ça pouvait s'expliquer, mais des loups-garous, des membres de son propre peuple ? Y'avait-il un rapport avec la jeune femme qui avait débarqué chez lui ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour énerver à ce point des vampires _et_ des loups-garous ? Il soupira. Dans le rétroviseur, il vit Naomi qui regardait dehors d'un air absent, Amos concentré sur la route, et puis le lieutenant. La tête sur le côté, les yeux mi-clos, et encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt à Amos, qui jeta alors un œil à l'homme aux cheveux châtains. Sous sa veste ouverte, la protection de son abdomen était arrachée, laissant à nu la peau marquée d'une profonde brûlure. Le lycanthrope se pencha légèrement vers lui et renifla.

« Blessure par eau bénite. » Holden se tourna vers leur chauffeur.

« On est encore loin de votre base ?

— Non, mais vu son état je doute qu'il tienne jusque là, répondit-il, inquiet.

— Il n'y a vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire ? » s'enquit Naomi.

Holden reconnut l'expression qui marquait les traits du vampire pour l'avoir souvent vu chez son père. C'était celle de quelqu'un qui avait une décision difficile à prendre.

« Seul du sang de loup-garou pourra le sauver » finit-il par avouer en évitant de croiser leur regard. Un silence abasourdi s'en suivit. Le barman se tourna vers Amos.

« Même pas en rêve, Holden, lâcha celui-ci. Si ça avait été toi ou moi à sa place, il nous aurait laissé crever.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

— Ah oui ? Alors tu vas me dire qu'il n'était pas prêt à nous abandonner, Naomi et moi, pour te sauver ?

— Je lui ai dit que je ne partirai pas sans vous et il a accepté, répliqua-t-il.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas, toi ? Tu sais, par gratitude ? » Il le regarda d'un air furieux, les poings serrés.

« Arrêtez tous les deux ! s'écria Naomi. Si aucun d'entre vous ne le fait, alors je vais le faire.

— Non ! s'exclamèrent-ils en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle.

— Alors décidez-vous, et vite !

— Tu perds déjà du sang, raisonna Holden. Ça éviterait que deux personnes soient blessées au lieu d'une seule. » Un grognement monta de sa poitrine.

« Fais-le Amos ! » ordonna Naomi. Il scruta le visage de cette dernière puis s'entailla la main et s'approcha du lieutenant avec une grimace de dégoût. Sous leurs yeux, la brûlure se mit à guérir.

« C'est bon, ça suffira » déclara James avant de se pencher vers lui. Il recula aussitôt.

« Tu me touches, je t'arrache la main.

— Je voulais simplement m'occuper de ta jambe, dit-il, agacé. Sauf si tu veux mettre du sang de loup-garou partout chez eux.

— Pas sûr que ça les gênerait. Je dirais même qu'ils seraient contents » rétorqua-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais au vampire qui reprenait doucement conscience. Après l'intervention de son amie, il finit néanmoins par se laisser faire.

« On dirait que tu sais ce que tu fais, dit Naomi en l'observant.

— Mon ami... Shed Garvey…il était infirmier, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste. Il m'a appris deux ou trois trucs.

— Je suis vraiment désolée pour lui.

— Moi aussi. »

La voiture s'immobilisa. Ils étaient arrivés au repaire des vampires.


	6. Accalmie

**Chapitre 6: Accalmie**

Naomi se releva vivement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le lieutenant Lopez. Ses poings se fermèrent un instant avant de se détendre. Elle n'avait plus le pistolet, Holden, Amos et elle avaient été fouillés puis enfermés le temps d'être interrogés, et se battre à mains nues contre un vampire était une très mauvaise idée.

« Vous pouvez y aller. » Le regard de la jeune femme alla de l'homme à l'entrée de la cellule. Elle ne bougea pas. Le Gardien se plaça sur le côté et lui fit un signe de la tête. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle avança alors avec prudence. Elle poussa presque un soupir de soulagement à la vue d'Amos qui l'attendait avec Holden. Ce dernier lui adressa un léger sourire, qu'elle rendit. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au complet, le lieutenant les guida à travers un méandre de couloirs indissociables les uns des autres puis s'arrêta devant une porte métallique.

« Un véhicule vous attend à l'extérieur. Il vous conduira là où vous voudrez.

— Merci, mais on va partir à pied » répondit James. Le Gardien le scruta avec attention.

« C'est vous qui voyez, finit-il par dire. Nous vous remercions pour votre coopération. Faites bonne route. »

Il lui tendit la main. Le loup-garou la considéra un instant puis la serra. « Merci. »

Le vampire hocha la tête et se tourna vers Amos, qui avait son regard braqué sur lui.

« Je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait.

— Remerciez plutôt Naomi, grogna-t-il. Moi, je vous aurais laissé mourir.

— Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

Le lieutenant Lopez les regarda s'éloigner en prenant soin de rester à l'ombre, puis partit rejoindre le capitaine Theresa Yao au centre de commandement. La vampire aux traits asiatiques était occupée à examiner les derniers rapports concernant les responsables de l'attaque à Cérès. Ceux-ci s'avéraient être des individus qui avaient coupé tout contact avec leur clan et qui étaient soupçonnés de fréquenter des lycanthropes, voire des chasseurs.

« Holden et les autres viennent de partir. Ils ont refusé de prendre la voiture.

— Ils devraient savoir que ça ne va pas nous empêcher de les retrouver. » Elle se détourna pour lui faire face et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle remarqua le bandage qui enveloppait sa main gauche. Le lieutenant baissa un instant les yeux et serra les dents.

« Holden refusait de parler, expliqua-t-il. Il est très obstiné quand il doit protéger les siens.

— Vous auriez dû l'être davantage. Ça en valait la peine, au moins ?

— Il s'est fait attaquer après avoir laissé la lycanthrope entrer chez lui pour qu'elle se soigne. Il ne sait pas qu'il s'agit de Julie Mao, et il n'est pas non plus au courant pour le laboratoire pharmaceutique. Du moins, rien de plus que la version officielle. Par contre, nous avons désormais un témoignage qui prouve que la lycanthrope a un lien avec tout ça. D'après Holden, elle avait un sac-à-dos avec elle. »

À ces mots, son mécontentement s'atténua. « Il sait ce qu'il contenait ?

— Non. Elle ne lui a rien dit du tout, à part que la moindre information pourrait le mettre en danger. Julie Mao devait faire partie du groupe qui a volé la substance. Elle a dû décider de la garder pour elle toute seule, ou alors elle fait équipe avec les chasseurs. Sa trahison découverte, les siens l'ont traquée, remontant jusqu'à Holden qu'ils ont pris pour son complice. »

La conseillère resta silencieuse un moment, pensive. « Il faut les retrouver, elle et le paquet, avant que les lycanthropes ne le fassent. Qu'importe ce que c'est, s'ils le veulent à ce point ça ne signifie rien de bon pour nous. »

L'appartement auquel Naomi les conduisit appartenait à une de ses amis, qui se déplaçait souvent et le lui confiait au besoin. Il était en périphérie du centre-ville, à proximité d'une immense forêt. Un emplacement idéal pour un loup-garou ou quelqu'un qui avait besoin de rester discret comme un chasseur, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Holden. Il ignora cette pensée et se concentra plutôt sur ce qui l'entourait. L'espace, quoique bien aménagé et confortable, n'était pas prévu pour accueillir trois personnes. Ils risquaient de s'y sentir un peu à l'étroit, d'autant plus qu'ils ignoraient pour combien de temps ils resteraient là, mais le barman s'en moquait tant qu'ils étaient en sécurité et avaient un endroit où aller. Amos se dirigea sans plus tarder vers la douche, impatient de se « débarrasser de la puanteur de ces vampires qui lui collait à la peau », tandis qu'Holden et Naomi se chargèrent du repas. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils tirèrent du réconfort dans la familiarité et la mondanité de cette tâche. Ils n'étaient ni loups-garous, ni humains, simplement trois personnes qui venaient de se rencontrer et s'apprêtaient à passer du temps ensemble.

« Merci » déclara soudainement James tout en coupant les tomates. La jeune femme, qui surveillait l'eau sur le feu, tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« Je viens de penser que je ne t'ai même pas remerciée pour m'avoir aidé. Tu n'étais pas obligée. » Il s'interrompit puis ajouta, un peu hésitant. « Et puis tu es humaine. Tu te retrouves embarquée dans toutes ces histoires alors que tu ne devrais pas. »

Ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour elle de ne pas intervenir, ou de le déposer à un hôtel et de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa bonté, qualité qu'il admirait chez elle en plus de sa force de caractère. Il ne l'avait jamais vue craquer.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Tu l'as même déjà prouvé en refusant de nous laisser, Amos et moi. Merci. » Elle lui offrit ce magnifique sourire, qu'il ne put que retourner.

« T'as mis où les vêtements, patron ? »

Naomi se tourna vers Amos, enveloppé dans une serviette. La pointe d'agacement qu'Holden ressentit à l'interruption du blond disparut aussitôt lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les lignes claires qui parcouraient son torse. Les loups-garous, comme les vampires d'ailleurs, guérissaient avec une grande rapidité, et à moins que la blessure ne soit très sérieuse ou infligée lorsque la personne était encore humaine, les cicatrices étaient rares.

« Sur le lit » répondit-elle sans sourciller.

Une fois que le déjeuner fut prêt et qu'ils eurent tous pris leur douche, ils s'installèrent à table. Holden fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux amis attendaient qu'il se serve sans toucher à aucun des autres plats, puis sourit intérieurement. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était que d'être en meute. Les assiettes remplies, ils patientèrent à nouveau, leurs regards tournés ver lui. Il commença à manger. Ils se saisirent de leurs couverts.

« Je me demandais, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés exactement ? » s'enquit Holden.

La mécanicienne se retrouva soudainement à Lovell City. Il fait nuit, elle est en route pour rentrer chez elle, lorsqu'au moment de passer devant une ruelle elle entend du bruit. Elle s'arrête et scrute la pénombre, une main dans son sac. Il y a quelqu'un, probablement un homme, avachi contre le mur, à côté de la poubelle. Elle avance d'un pas. Un grognement plus animal qu'humain se fait entendre. Sa main se resserre sur le revolver. Elle aurait probablement fait demi-tour si elle n'avait pas remarqué la tache sombre sur le sol et ses vêtements.

« J'ai frappé chez elle un soir, blessé et en train de ruiner son paillasson » lâcha Amos, la ramenant au moment présent. Un rire bref échappa le barman lorsqu'il reconnut la référence à la lycanthrope que tout le monde semblait chercher. Il ne savait toujours pas comment elle s'appelait, le lieutenant avait refusé de le lui dire lors de l'interrogatoire.

« T'as fichu sa vie en l'air, toi aussi ?

— Juste ma vie sociale et mon porte-monnaie, répondit son amie. J'ai l'impression de nourrir un régiment. » Ils rirent à la plaisanterie.

« Pour répondre à ta question, on s'est rencontrés totalement par hasard. Il avait des problèmes, je l'ai aidé puis on est devenus amis et on ne s'est plus quittés.

— Ça a quand même dû être un choc pour toi, d'apprendre notre existence.

— Oui, on peut le dire. D'ailleurs, c'est bien aujourd'hui que vous vous transformez ? » Holden hocha la tête.

« Ta fourrure est noire ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Il la regarda, étonné.

« Oui, comment tu le sais ?

— J'ai crû comprendre qu'elle était proche de votre couleur de cheveux.

— Bien observé. Mais c'est moins fiable pour les yeux.

— Ils sont comment les tiens ?

— Et si tu essayais de deviner ? » lança-t-il avec un sourire. Il sentit le regard d'Amos le transpercer. Il l'ignora.

« Je relève le défi, Holden. » Elle l'observa attentivement, passant en revue les couleurs qu'elle avait vues chez les loups.

« Je dirais marron clair ou orangés.

— Presque. Ils sont dorés. » Il lui montra et vit l'émerveillement dans son regard. Amos se leva abruptement et entreprit de débarrasser la table, bientôt imité par les deux autres. Holden espéra que leur sortie allait bien se passer. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problème sans avoir à gérer un loup-garou jaloux ou difficile.

* * *

Une assiette de pancakes qui n'avait rien à envier à la célèbre tour italienne remplit le champ de vision de Naomi. Amos s'assit sans un mot en face d'elle.

« La nuit a été bonne ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant garde de ne pas parler trop fort. James, allongé sur le canapé, dormait toujours. Son ami se contenta de grogner et enfourna une généreuse portion, sous son regard amusé. Il n'avait jamais été du matin, et les lendemains de pleine lune n'arrangeaient rien. Elle le laissa donc se réveiller tranquillement.

« On ne devrait pas rester avec lui, murmura-t-il, rompant le silence. Ce type attire que des problèmes et ce sont les siens, pas les nôtres. » Les sourcils de la mécanicienne se froncèrent.

« On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, Amos. Il pourrait être encore en danger. Et je croyais que vous étiez solidaires, entre loups-garous. »

Il écouta attentivement la respiration du barman avant de rétorquer :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer, quand il saura pour toi ? C'est trop dangereux. On ne le connait même pas !

— Il ne nous a pas abandonnés, alors nous ne l'abandonnerons pas, déclara-t-elle fermement, repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Et je refuse d'avoir à nouveau cette conversation. »

Il la dévisagea un long moment. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de penser ainsi, elle savait qu'il voulait simplement la protéger et qu'il était inquiet, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'hésiterait pas à agir si Holden se révélait être une menace pour eux.

« Comme tu voudras, patron. »

* * *

Chrisjen Avasarala tapota le bureau de ses ongles vernis, sa tablette poussée sur le côté. James Holden venait de se faire attaquer, une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci il avait été accompagné par des Gardiens qui avaient presque tous été tués. Comment une seule personne pouvait autant foutre le bazar, c'était un mystère. Le conseiller Errinwright avait immédiatement contacté les Archontes, affirmant qu'ils n'étaient en rien responsables et qu'ils enquêtaient activement sur cette affaire. Cela l'avait fait sourire, et elle leur avait fait remarquer que quelqu'un essayait de toute évidence de provoquer une guerre entre eux et qu'il était peut-être temps de divulguer leurs informations au lieu de se comporter comme des gamins qui ne voulaient pas partager leurs jouets. Le capitaine Theresa Yao avait simplement répondu qu'ils envisageaient une implication des chasseurs et de Fred Johnson. Aucune explication sur la raison pour laquelle Holden s'était fait agresser. Elle avait donc cherché de son côté et découvert qu'il avait reçu la visite de Julie Mao, juste avant les vampires. Sauf que son collègue ne lui avait absolument rien dit à ce sujet. Pourquoi irait-elle voir ce James Holden ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Errinwright avait déclaré qu'il était innocent, mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il lui cachait des informations ? Si elle voulait la vérité, elle allait de toute évidence devoir la trouver par elle-même. Peut-être qu'une petite visite à la famille Holden s'imposait également.


	7. Armure

**Note: le quatrième chapitre a été un peu modifié.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Armure**

Ils s'étaient tous réunis autour de la table pour décider quoi faire maintenant qu'ils étaient installés.

« Il va bien falloir que l'on puisse payer le loyer et ce dont on a besoin, dit Holden. Ça nous permettrait en plus d'occuper nos journées. Parce que je vous préviens, je peux devenir insupportable quand je m'ennuie. Et je crois qu'on est à court d'appareils à démonter » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Naomi, debout à ses côtés, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La Ceinturienne avait commencé à désassembler les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main, simplement pour les remonter. Il l'avait déjà observée plusieurs fois alors qu'elle travaillait, patiente et concentrée, plaçant soigneusement sur la table les pièces qui formaient un ensemble compréhensible d'elle seule. Tous les appareils qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement étaient passés entre ses doigts fins et agiles, sauf la machine à café. Elle n'y avait pas touché une seule fois.

« Je sais, mais je pense que c'est encore un peu trop tôt pour que l'on se mette à chercher du travail, objecta-t-elle. Il nous reste de l'argent, on a encore du temps. »

S'ils avaient été innocentés et que les vampires et les loups-garous étaient désormais au courant de ce qui s'était vraiment passé, ils n'étaient pas naïfs au point de se croire complètement à l'abri. Ils devaient rester vigilants.

« Je suis d'accord, renchérit Amos. Vaut mieux qu'on se fasse discrets, attendre que les choses se tassent encore un peu. »

Comme pour les narguer, des coups retentirent à la porte. Les mouvements et les respirations s'interrompirent. Amos s'approcha sans un bruit comme seul un loup-garou savait le faire, les muscles tendus, et huma.

« Humain » murmura-t-il au barman. Celui-ci retint un soupir. Ils avaient eu les vampires, les loups-garous…il ne manquait plus que les chasseurs pour que la fête soit réussie.

« Tu sens de l'argent ? » Le tatoué secoua la tête.

Les coups se firent de nouveau entendre, cette fois avec plus de vigueur. James eut une pensée compatissante pour la porte.

« Police de New York. Je sais que vous êtes là, Holden. Je veux juste parler. J'ai été chargé de retrouver la fille d'un riche homme d'affaires qui aurait fuguée, et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle a un lien avec votre agression. »

 _Vos agressions_ , corrigea le loup-garou mentalement. Il entrebâilla la porte —ce qui lui donnait certainement l'air suspect mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir après ce qu'il avait traversé ?— et se retrouva de nouveau nez-à-nez avec la mystérieuse lycanthrope.

« Vous la connaissez ? » demanda l'inconnu. Il portait un chapeau de feutre sous lequel disparaissaient quelques mèches blond foncé, l'autre moitié de son crâne étant entièrement rasée. Il n'y avait qu'un policier Ceinturien pour avoir une telle allure.

« Je n'ai pas saisi votre nom.

— Inspecteur Joe Miller. » Il agita la photo. « Vous l'avez vue ? Il s'agit de Juliette Andromeda Mao. »

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Holden.

« Vous la connaissez, conclut l'enquêteur. Pourquoi est-elle passée chez vous ? »

Le barman eut l'impression d'être de retour dans la pièce souterraine, en train de se faire interroger par le Lieutenant Lopez. L'homme en face de lui avait cependant un regard et un comportement beaucoup moins déstabilisants que ceux du vampire, qui avait la faculté de déduire la moindre information à partir du plus infime froncement de sourcil. Ses paupières légèrement tombantes lui donnaient un air triste, et il lisait dans son regard vert mêlé de marron les rêves qui s'étaient brisés, ceux qui ne se réaliseraient jamais, et la profonde lassitude de quelqu'un qui avait vu le pire de ce que ce monde avait à offrir et trop peu de ce qu'il avait de plus beau.

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je lui ai juste ouvert la porte pour qu'elle se soigne, puis elle est repartie. Elle semblait être pourchassée.

— Par qui ? »

 _Des chasseurs, ou bien des vampires._

« J'en sais rien, répondit-il.

— C'était les mêmes personnes qui sont venues à votre appartement ?

— Possible. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, vous voyez.

— Autre chose que vous pourriez me dire ? »

 _Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour nous retrouver, mais on va sûrement devoir partir à cause de vous, donc merci du fond du cœur, vraiment._

« Elle gardait tout le temps un sac à dos avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il contenait.

— Pourquoi vous être enfui ? Vous aviez neutralisé tous ceux qui se sont attaqué à vous, non ?

— Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Ils voulaient me tuer, je n'allais pas rester quand d'autres auraient pu venir ! » Il s'interrompit un instant.

« Est-ce que vous allez m'arrêter ?

— Il semble y avoir légitime défense et pour l'instant vous êtes un témoin dans mon enquête. Vous pourriez d'ailleurs bénéficier de notre protection jusqu'au procès, où vous serez amené à témoigner.

— Non merci, ça ira. »

Il le scruta, les sourcils relevés. « Vous êtes sûr ?

— Certain. Est-ce qu'on a terminé ?

— Oui, merci pour votre temps. »

Holden avait à peine refermé la porte qu'Amos fut sur lui.

« Pourquoi t'as ouvert ? lui reprocha-t-il. Il pourrait très bien être avec ceux qui ont voulu nous abattre ! Il n'y a pas de meilleure couverture qu'un flic !

— Ne pas ouvrir du tout aurait encore plus éveillé ses soupçons » contra-t-il. Le mécanicien s'apprêtait à rétorquer, lorsque son amie intervint.

« La fille qu'il recherche, c'est celle que cherchaient aussi les vampires ? » Holden hocha la tête. « Qui est-elle ?

— Juliette Andromeda Mao.

— La fille de Jules-Pierre Mao, l'homme à la tête de l'une des firmes les plus importantes du pays ?

— Le loup-garou, plutôt, corrigea Amos. Il contrôle le territoire nord de la côte est.

— Ce sont des loups-garous ? demanda Naomi, incrédule.

— Oui, toute la famille, de manière héréditaire » précisa Holden.

L'hérédité chez les couples loups-garous était rare, en raison du stress subi par le corps de la mère pendant les transformations de pleine lune qui pouvait mettre en danger le bébé. Beaucoup ne survivaient pas, c'est pourquoi la naissance naturelle d'un loup-garou était vue comme une bénédiction, peu importe le rang que l'enfant occuperait, et que les mâles dont la compagne était humaine attendaient l'accouchement avant d'effectuer la transformation. Mais là encore, il y avait des risques. Les besoins des loups-garous étaient en effet beaucoup plus importants que ceux des humains, ce qui rendait la grossesse plus fatigante et plus pénible, et poussait donc certains hommes à ne pas engendrer. Ils refusaient de se mettre dans une situation où ils pourraient avoir à choisir entre la vie de la mère et celle de l'enfant, sachant parfaitement que leur instinct de survie les pousserait à sauver leur progéniture. La manière qui restait la plus courante afin d'agrandir une meute restait donc de transformer des humains volontaires.

« Si les vampires sont après elle, ça pourrait aggraver les tensions et déclencher une guerre, dit Amos.

— C'est trop tard pour ça, elle est accusée d'avoir volé quelque chose qui leur appartient, lâcha Holden. Pas étonnant que tout le monde ait essayé de m'éliminer après qu'elle soit venue. Et maintenant, les humains et la police sont mêlés à ça.

— C'est au Conseil de gérer ça, pas à nous. Nous, on doit rester en vie. D'ailleurs on devrait partir. Si ce Miller nous a retrouvés, ce ne sera pas long avant que d'autres nous trouve.

— Où ça ? demanda Naomi. C'était le dernier endroit sûr que je connaissais. On ne peut pas se rendre à Eros, c'est là où sont implantés les chasseurs.

— On pourrait aller dans un autre état, même quitter le pays.

— J'ai une autre solution. » Ils cessèrent aussitôt de discuter et tournèrent leur regard en direction de Holden, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux.

« Nous pourrions aller chez mon père, proposa-t-il. C'est l'alpha des meutes du nord. »

* * *

Assis sur le banc, il regarda passer les familles sorties profiter de cet après-midi ensoleillé. Des bribes de conversations sans importance et les rires des enfants parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Tant d'insouciance. Si nombreux à ignorer le danger qui les guettait dans l'ombre. Il scruta les passants. Combien étaient de ces abominations ? Était-ce cette vieille femme là-bas, à l'air pourtant si inoffensif ? Ou bien plutôt cet homme athlétique, un bras passé autour de la taille de sa copine ? Celle-ci savait-elle ce qu'il était réellement ? Un rictus déforma sa bouche. Ça faisait des siècles qu'ils subissaient leurs attaques et leur oppression. Il était temps que quelqu'un leur apprenne que les humains n'étaient ni des jouets ni un buffet à volonté. Et ce n'était pas Fred Johnson qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Anderson qui prit place à ses côtés.

« J'ai reçu le rapport de la mission. Aucun de nos hommes n'a survécu et Holden a réussi à s'échapper, une fois de plus. Quatre Gardiens l'accompagnaient. Deux ont été éliminés, un autre grièvement blessé. J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à nous, même si je doute qu'il reste grand-chose. Connaissant l'habitude des Gardiens à effacer leurs traces, les corps ont dû brûler, déclara-t-il. D'après mes informations, il est très probable que Holden et ses amis se trouvent dans la ville de Ganymède.

— Laissez-les, il faut récupérer la substance. Informez-moi dès que Julie Mao sera localisée ou qu'elle entrera en contact avec Fred Johnson. Et cette fois-ci, je ne tolèrerai aucun échec de votre part. »


	8. Retour aux sources

**Chapitre 8 : Retour aux sources**

« J'ai du nouveau » annonça Havelock assis au bureau en face de lui, attirant son attention. Non seulement il le suivait presque partout en tant que co-équipier, mais en plus il l'avait sous le nez même quand ils n'étaient pas sur le terrain.

« Il y a eu un incendie au laboratoire pharmaceutique Phoebe Corps il y a quelques jours, poursuivit-il. Aucun scientifique ou membre du personnel n'en a réchappé, mais on a retrouvé deux autres corps. Ils n'ont pas été encore identifiés. Je pensais que ça pouvait avoir un lien avec notre enquête, vue que—

« Vue que Julie Mao avait un sac-à-dos avec elle » finit Miller. Le jeune de l'Oregon hocha la tête.

« Quelque chose a été déclaré manquant ?

— Non. Quoique, c'est assez difficile à dire en réalité. Les dommages sont importants et les ordinateurs ont tous grillé. Irrécupérables. »

L'expression de Miller se fit songeuse, et il se leva brusquement avant de s'arrêter en face du mur recouvert d'une carte détaillée de l'état, dont plusieurs zones avaient été isolées. À l'aide d'un feutre, il écrivit le nom du centre de recherches et entoura la ville de Ganymède.

« Elle se rend là-bas avec ses complices pour s'emparer de quelque chose, réfléchit-il tout haut. C'est censé être une mission rapide, discrète, mais les choses dérapent ils se font repérer et on tente de les arrêter. Ils ne réussissent pas à s'en tirer, sauf Julie Mao. Elle couvre ses traces avec un incendie, faisant croire à un accident pour gagner du temps, puis s'enfuit en direction de Cérès —il relia d'un trait les deux villes— là, elle demande de l'aide à Holden et disparait on ne sait où. Holden, lui, se fait attaquer peu de temps après par les hommes qui la poursuivaient car ils pensent que c'est son complice, ce qui le pousse à partir. »

Il tapota la photo du barman placée près de Ganymède.

« Ça me paraît solide, commenta Dimitri. Ce laboratoire travaillait sur un remède contre le cancer. Tu crois qu'elle aurait volé la formule, ou même un échantillon, pour qu'il soit reproduit et vendu à un prix abordable aux pays qui ont en besoin et qui ne pourraient pas en bénéficier autrement ? Son père nous a dit que le groupe dont elle faisait partie était constitué d'activistes qui luttaient contre le capitalisme. Quoi de mieux que de s'attaquer à l'industrie pharmaceutique et tout le business qu'il y a autour ?

— C'est possible. Je suppose que nous n'avons aucun enregistrement, sinon je serais déjà en train de les regarder ?

— Tout le système de vidéo surveillance a été mis hors ligne, y compris à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

— On a retrouvé un véhicule ?

— Aucun à part ceux des employés. Les enquêteurs pensent qu'ils se sont arrêtés dans les environs, puis qu'ils ont continué à pied. Ils sont en train de chercher. Je vais leur demander où ils en sont. »

Miller se retrouva seul devant le mur, plongé dans ses réflexions. Cela lui semblait plutôt surprenant qu'ils aient marché, lorsqu'une voiture garée à proximité leur aurait permis de filer rapidement en diminuant les chances de se faire rattraper. Et bien que le raisonnement de son co-équipier tînt parfaitement la route, quelque chose l'ennuyait. Il était profondément convaincu que Julie Mao était incapable d'abattre quelqu'un ou de condamner ces personnes à brûler vives. Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne voyaient pas, quelque chose qui leur échappait encore.

Il s'approcha de la photographie de la jeune femme.

« Où es-tu ? murmura-t-il en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Que t'est-il vraiment arrivé ? »

L'enquêteur éplucha de nouveau ses relevés bancaires et ne trouva rien de suspect dans les dernières semaines, pas la moindre trace d'activité récente, mais le contraire l'aurait fortement étonné : si elle avait réussit à rester cachée aussi longtemps, c'était qu'elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient la retrouver en surveillant ses comptes. Cela fait, il passa au courriel que le département informatique avait récupéré, y compris les messages supprimés. Parmi la confirmation des dates et lieux des courses de voitures auxquelles elle participait, les invitations aux repas de famille —toutes ignorées— et les innombrables messages de son père d'abord renvoyés avec une réponse qui aurait fait paraître Miller dans son plus mauvais jour tout à fait charmant avant d'être eux aussi ignorés, un mail retint son attention.

 _Tu te rappelles du site de rencontre dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois ? J'ai enfin rencontré un gars qui a l'air à peu près décent, qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui est prêt à s'engager. On s'est mis d'accord pour se voir. Comme je te connais et que je sais que tu vas sûrement flipper que je sois tombée sur un type bizarre —inutile que je te rappelle mon grade en jiu jitsu— et que tu vas le faire même sans mon autorisation, tu pourras nous surveiller. Mais de loin._

Miller sentit un regain d'énergie. C'était sûrement comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré son autre complice. Havelock lui jeta un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il quitta sa chaise pour se diriger d'un pas vif vers leurs experts en informatique. Le Ceinturien s'arrêta au bureau d'une femme aux cheveux lisses et sombres comme l'océan par une nuit sans étoiles, et lui montra le papier.

« Je veux tout savoir du destinataire de ce message. Son nom, son adresse, ses études, son travail, s'il préfère les chiens ou les chats. Tout. »

Les doigts de l'informaticienne pianotèrent avec vitesse et dextérité, et l'image d'un homme à la peau brun clair et aux yeux foncés en amande s'afficha sur l'écran.

« Wan Li. Trente ans, originaire de Ganymède. » Miller constata qu'il avait fréquenté le même campus universitaire que la jeune femme. Entré dans la vie active depuis plusieurs années, il avait dû faire sa connaissance à travers une association d'anciens étudiants avant de la convaincre de rejoindre leur groupe.

« J'aurais aussi besoin que tu vérifies l'activité récente de Julie Mao. Elle se serait inscrite sur un site de rencontres, et aurait eu un rencard avec un gars. »

Après quelques minutes de recherches, sa collègue tomba sur un homme dont le visage long et fin était encadré par des cheveux châtain foncé et raides.

 _Age : 24._

 _Sexe : masculin._

 _Statut : célibataire._

 _Orientation : pansexuel._

 _Régime : vegan._

 _Drogues : rarement._

Elle haussa un sourcil. Qui mettait "Je serai ton sherpa" dans son profil?

« Phrase de présentation mise à part, il a l'air plutôt pas mal, commenta-t-elle. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs.

— T'as pas une petite amie ? » Elle eut un rire bref, puis lui fournit également son identité et son adresse. Une fois ces informations en sa possession, Miller parcourut le fichier des personnes disparues au cours des deux dernières semaines. Son cœur se serra alors que les visages défilaient. Il se força à se concentrer sur sa tâche et s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il retrouva les deux potentiels complices. Le mystère qui entourait la fille de Jules-Pierre Mao commençait lentement à se dissiper.

« Encore vous ? lança l'informaticienne lorsqu'elle l'aperçut se diriger vers elle.

— Trouve-moi n'importe quel lien qui rattacherait ces deux individus au groupe d'activistes appelé Far Horizon Fondation. »

Elle resta immobile. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Y'a un problème ?

— Il manque quelque chose » dit-elle d'une voix chantante, le sourire aux lèvres. Il prit un air légèrement penaud.

« S'il te plaît, Sam. »

Elle fit craquer ses jointures et se mit au travail.

* * *

Le bruit d'une lame qui fend le bois leur parvint au loin, ricochant contre les flancs rocheux. Holden cessa brusquement de marcher, imité par Amos qui tendit un bras par devant Naomi. Celle-ci suivit leurs regards et aperçut la silhouette furtive d'un loup gris et blanc à travers les arbres. Après quelques instants, ils se remirent en mouvement. Bientôt, seul le crissement de la neige sous leurs pas se fit entendre.

De derrière l'habitation qui s'apparentait à un petit chalet émergea une femme d'âge mûr, vêtue d'une chemise et d'un jean. Alors que le barman arrivait à sa hauteur, près des escaliers, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant un homme aux cheveux blanchis par le passage des ans. Holden lui fit face, baissa les yeux et courba la nuque. Il sentit le loup-garou déployer sa puissance et l'envelopper, un contact léger mais bien présent, comme celui d'une main contre la surface de l'eau.

« Bienvenu » déclara-t-il. James hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa mère, Elise Holden. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, inspirant l'odeur qui mêlait les notes claires et tranchantes de la neige à celles plus entêtantes du pin et de la terre. Elle rendit son étreinte avec la même force. Après un moment, il recula presque à contrecœur.

« Père, mère, je vous présente Amos et Naomi. Ce sont des amis » dit-il en faisant signe à ceux-ci de s'approcher. La Ceinturienne et le mécanicien se placèrent à ses côtés, puis reproduisirent ses gestes. Le couple huma l'air et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Une humaine.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait ? demanda le chef de meute.

— Oui. Amos et elles se connaissent depuis longtemps.

— Je suppose que ça explique sa présence alors qu'elle n'est la compagne d'aucun d'entre vous. » Holden détourna brièvement le regard. Son père dirigea son attention vers le blond, qui le sentit pression sur lui. Il ne réagit pas et patienta calmement.

« À quelle meute appartiens-tu ? s'enquit l'alpha.

— Aucune. Je vis seul avec Naomi. Elle est ma famille. »

Mentir était inutile. Amos savait qu'il ne lui avait fallu qu'une poignée de secondes pour constater l'absence de lien de meute entre Holden et lui, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Le loup-garou le dévisagea un long moment de ses yeux clairs.

« Entrez, que je sache ce que vous faites ici » déclara-t-il finalement.

Le corps d'Holden se détendit aussitôt.

Naomi se rendit compte que l'intérieur était beaucoup plus spacieux que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage dans les mêmes tons bruns que la charpente et les meubles, tous taillés dans le bois. Cela ne faisait que davantage ressortir le mur composé de larges pierres dans lequel était percé l'âtre de la cheminée. La jeune femme n'avait aucune peine à s'imaginer dans l'un des robustes fauteuils en cuir disposés devant, adossée aux coussins moelleux, savourant un thé et la chaleur du feu tandis que la neige tombait doucement contre le ciel nocturne. Elle sourit et se retint de tendre le bras lorsqu'elle vit une photo d'Holden enfant, ses cheveux bouclés lui tombant presque dans les yeux et un sourire insouciant sur le visage. D'autres clichés de lui et de sa famille étaient dispersés un peu partout.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où vous installer » dit Elise, la tirant de sa contemplation. Les deux amis la suivirent sans un mot, laissant le chef de meute seul avec son fils dans le salon.

« Il n'y a pas longtemps, nous avons reçu la visite d'un des membres du Conseil, Chrisjen Avasarala, annonça Tom sans préambule.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

— Savoir qui tu étais et quels étaient tes liens avec Julie Mao, la fille de l'alpha de la côte est. J'en déduis que ceci a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle tu es accompagné d'une humaine qui est au courant de notre existence, et d'un loup-garou solitaire. »

Holden retint un soupir de frustration. Ça commençait à devenir lassant.

« J'ai déjà expliqué que je n'avais rien à voir avec elle. Le conseiller Sadavir Errinwright le sait, et les vampires pourront confirmer. »

Il y eut un silence, et au regard appuyé que son père lui lança il se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles. Il jura intérieurement.

« Alors, c'est vrai, ce qu'on dit, répondit-il lentement. Il y a eu de l'agitation, chez nous et chez eux. Ton nom circule. »

Holden lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé, la visite de la lycanthrope, son agression et la perte de son ami, la manière dont Amos et Naomi l'avaient aidé à fuir, ainsi que l'interrogatoire chez les Gardiens.

« Nous avons été innocentés, mais il nous faut un lieu sûr où rester.

— Donc tu es venu ici. » Il hocha la tête.

« Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas t'accueillir.

— Quoi ?...Mais je viens de te dire que nous n'avons plus d'autre endroit où on pourrait être en sécurité, dit-il, incrédule.

— Il a bien été établi que vous n'avez rien à voir avec Julie Mao, non ?

— Va dire ça à ceux qui nous ont attaqués, elle, les Gardiens et moi.

— C'est à toi de prendre tes responsabilités en tant qu'alpha et de te débrouiller » répondit son père sans sourciller. Holden le fixa un moment, puis serra les poings.

« Alors c'est ça, tu me jettes dehors pour que j'apprenne ? C'est de ça qu'il s'agit, hein ?

— En t'accueillant, je mets tous ceux de la meute en danger, rétorqua-t-il. Tu ne peux pas nous tourner le dos, puis t'attendre à être aidé sans condition en retour.

— La première fois que je suis parti, c'était contre ma volonté, fit-il remarquer d'un ton plus calme mais ferme. Tu le sais très bien. »

Sa prise sur la chaise de la salle à manger se raffermit. Tom se caressa le menton et soupira.

« Très bien, tes amis et toi peuvent rester. Mais j'espère que tu as conscience de la faveur que je te fais. »

Il courba la nuque. « Merci. Je te revaudrai ça, père.

— Tu aurais quand même pu appeler au lieu de débarquer ici à l'improviste.

— Je ne pouvais pas risquer que l'on retrace l'appel et remonte jusqu'à vous. »

Il grommela puis braqua de nouveau sur lui son regard bleu pâle.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Ma proposition tient toujours. » Holden secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas, pas pour l'instant. La situation est bien trop compliquée. Mais j'y réfléchirai, promis. »

* * *

Voir autant de monde préparer à manger rappela à Holden les moments passés parmi les siens, alors qu'il était un tout jeune loup. Il avait maintenu le contact avec les autres adultes qui les avaient élevés, lui et les enfants de la meute, les considérant eux aussi comme ses pères et mères.

« D'où est-ce que vous venez ? demanda Elise, tandis que son mari lui passait un plat.

— Je suis née à Cérès, répondit Naomi. Je suis revenue m'y installer avec Amos que récemment.

— Vous étiez où avant ?

— À Lovell City. C'est là qu'Amos et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés.

— Vous êtes colocataires, si j'ai bien compris ?

— Oui et aussi collègues, intervint Holden. Ils ont repris le garage en centre-ville. Il s'appelle le Rocinante, maintenant.

— Ah, vous semblez avoir un point commun avec mon fils, sourit-elle. _Don Quichotte_ est un de ses livres préférés.

— En fait, c'est Amos qui l'a choisi. » Elle tourna alors son attention vers le blond, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux.

« Vous êtes Ceinturien, vous aussi ?

— Non, je viens de Baltimore.

— Ça n'a pas dû être facile de grandir là-bas » commenta le père de Holden. Certains quartiers de la ville étaient réputés pour leur forte criminalité, et les nombreuses violences entre bandes cachaient la plupart du temps des guerres de territoire entre loups-garous.

Amos haussa les épaules. « Ça dépend des endroits. »

Naomi allait pour se coucher, ses pensées occupées par le lit qui l'attendait après les heures passées en avion puis en voiture pour rejoindre la maison d'Holden dans le Montana, lorsqu'elle aperçut le barman à travers la large porte fenêtre, assis sur les marches. Il sourit à sa vue, puis reporta son attention sur le ciel.

« On ne les voit pas aussi bien à Cérès, dit-il, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles tandis qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés. Ça m'avait manqué.

— Je comprends. C'est un endroit paisible et magnifique. »

Le manteau d'un blanc immaculé qui s'étendait à perte de vue n'avait d'égal que celui plus sombre de la forêt, au cœur duquel se dressaient les montagnes, imposantes et majestueuses, leurs cimes enneigées chuchotant avec les astres.

Un lieu où la nature régnait encore.

Les loups-garous ne se sentaient vraiment chez eux qu'au milieu de grandes étendues sauvages, à la différence des vampires qui avaient toujours préféré les villes, plus propices à une vie nocturne riche.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de surprise à la sensation de quelque chose qui toucha soudainement ses épaules, puis se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la veste d'Holden.

« Merci, dit-elle en la rajustant. J'avoue avoir toujours été un peu jalouse de votre capacité à vous balader en manches courtes quelle que soit la température.

— J'ai entendu dire que l'on faisait des radiateurs personnels très appréciés en hiver, plaisanta-t-il avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus sérieux.

« Je suis désolé, pour l'interrogatoire de tout à l'heure. »

Son intervention pour arrêter les questions, ou même la manière dont il avait détourné l'attention de sa mère au détriment d'Amos, n'avaient pas échappées à la mécanicienne.

« Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle. C'est normal, tes parents ne me connaissent pas. Et puis, après celui du Lieutenant Lopez, je crois que je peux faire face aux questions de ta mère.

— Je t'assure qu'elle peut être très intimidante, surtout quand elle est en colère. » Il lui raconta alors la fois où il s'était faufilé dehors pour rejoindre les adultes qui étaient partis chasser, alors que cela lui avait été interdit parce qu'il était trop jeune. Après des remontrances devant toute la meute, il avait été obligé de rester dans sa chambre pendant des jours.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda doucement Naomi après un moment, rompant le silence tandis qu'ils admiraient le spectacle au dessus de leurs têtes.

— Je n'arrête pas de repenser à tout ce qui est arrivé, confia-t-il. Et revenir ici ne me rappelle pas que des bons souvenirs. »

Elle comprit à son expression qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

« J'ai été mariée, il y a longtemps. J'ai même donné naissance à un fils » révéla-t-elle.

Il tourna vers elle un regard étonné. Étant à peine plus jeune qu'elle et n'ayant jamais lui-même fondé une famille, il n'avait pas songé que cela puisse être son cas.

« Le divorce ne s'est pas très bien passé, et je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir sa garde. Ça fait des années que je ne les ai pas vus. »

Holden chercha les mots, en vain. Il ne savait pas comment la réconforter, comment lui dire qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, même su leur situation était différente. Après un instant d'hésitation, délicatement, il prit sa main et la serra, les yeux rivés sur les siens. Et après un instant, son regard plongé dans le sien, elle serra doucement sa main.


End file.
